Squidding Around
by SamTropic
Summary: After taking a mysterious blue pipe by accident, Mario and his friends traveled to a world where a race called Inklings thrived about. They were almost splattered by the Octolings but was saved by a female Inkling that goes by the name of Agent 3 and took them to Inkopolis. Can Mario and his friends cope with the Inklings and experience their culture? Or not care and goof off?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hey guys, SamFlyer859 here with a new fanfiction! It's a crossover between Mario,Splatoon...and SMG4. If you don't know who he is, just look him up on Youtube, he has some really hilarious videos. This story is SMG4 inspired but it's not going to be as random as his videos however...but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Also, I got Splatoon about more than a month ago and I absolutely love it and I have the Inkling Boy amiibo as well...for now.**

 **Note: I do not own anything**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A dark blue pipe rose out of the ground in the middle of an area which seems to resemble a skateboard park, but there's no people or even skateboarders around to be seen. The sun's rays beams down brightly creating a few mirages in various spots. Something emerged from the pipe, a polka-dotted mushroom.

Toad popped his head out and scanned the place "Hmm...Where are we?" He asked himself in a slight hoarse voice. The area seems to be empty except for some graffiti, rails, ramps, hills and a few posters here and there, one of them has two silhouettes in a weird pose covered in colorful glitter and other structures.

"Strange looking place…hey guys check this out!" Toad screeched into the pipe, ringing the ears of whoever is inside which caused him to be blasted right out of there, landing about a few feet away.

An angry Italian plumber, Mario emerged with his pinkie in his ear "Dammit Toad, you didn't have to-a do that!" He exclaimed, and then he observed his surroundings, looking confused "Hmm…is this-a Koopa Park?"

"No" Toad replied "Sure looks like it though…"

"Whoa!" Mario yelped, found himself sitting on SMG4's shoulders "Hello" he spoke, then Luigi popped up and finally Steve causing them to stack on one another creating a wobbly tower of stupidity.

"Ahh! One at a-time guys!" Mario yelled

"Hi guys!" Steve greeted

"Steve!" The others shouted at the cubed, pixelated human-thing. "Don't worry guys I can do this!" Steve said and preceded to step out of the pipe and began walking without any signs of struggling which caught Toad by surprise "Wow, didn't know that weird cube guy is strong!"

"You're just now noticing?" SMG4 half-yelled as Steve is carrying them. Toad watched in amazement when they strolled by...and then realizing he's not part of it "Hold up! Let me get a piece of that action!" He ran to them and scurried up, stomping on Luigi's and SMG4's noses and almost knocking off Mario's hat, he stood on his head. "Let's go!"

But they stopped moving all of a sudden "Uh why did you guys stop?"

"I want to know where the heck we are" SMG4 replied

"Yeah, are you sure this is-a Koopa Park?" Luigi questioned, looking at Mario with suspicion

"I don't-a know!" Mario yelled

"Well instead of standing here looking like a bunch of buffoons, we should get a move on and find out" Toad suggested "Onward Steve!"

Steve began to move again, strolling across the park. The dark blue pipe they exited from suddenly sank back into the ground and disappeared. They didn't even notice it disappearing either.

"Are you-a sure Steve knows where he's going?" Luigi asked

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he knows where he's going" SMG4 smirked

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later…**

They are still walking around aimlessly in the park with no hope of actually getting somewhere. They even passed and ignored a half-buried UFO in a large open area, the sun is still shining down brightly but the heat doesn't seem to bother Mario and the rest that much.

"Whee! This is-a fun!" Mario whooped

"You said it, Mario!" Luigi agreed

"Yahoo!" SMG4 went

Toad is not enjoying it; his face is turning into a 1-up mushroom "I'm think I'm going to be sick…" He groaned, but then he sees something in the distance what appears to be buildings not too far away, he could make out a lime-green tower with a huge creature wrapped around it. "Hey guys! I see something in the distance!" He shouted

"What is it?" SMG4 asked

"I see buildings, a tower and something huge is there!"" He answered

"Oh really? You sure that's not-a your mom you looking at?" Mario joked, which caused others to laugh causing Toad to have a slouched face in annoyance.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Really hilarious!" Toad shouted in a sarcastic tone

In another part of the area, a group of strange looking beings with dark red octopus tentacles like-hair covering their heads wearing blacking tops, pants, boots and gear welding strange looking weapons are watching the heroes goofing around with curiosity as they never seen these creatures before. One of them spoke to another in a weird, bubbly Japanese-like language.

"What are those? Inklings?" The humanoid creature looked at them for a moment before another one responded "They don't look like Inklings or any sea creatures…but they look like easy targets, let's get em!" Then all of the octopus humanoids transformed into octopus form and super jumped into the air.

The others are still laughing from Mario's insult, and the mushroom guy was about to fume up.

"Shut up!" Toad shouted

"We can't help it if it's too funny Toad!" SMG4 said

"Wahhh!" Luigi suddenly yelped, nearly topping the tower.

"Dammit Luigi what was that-a for?" Mario whined, looking angry.

"Look!" Toad pointed at the ground in front of them. It's covered in magenta liquid. The heroes examined the strange substance with interest and disgust, they can hear very faint gurgling sounds from it.

"Is that-a paint?" Luigi wondered

"It could be" Toad replied

The goop reminds Mario of the disgusting goop back in Delfino Island, where he had to clean up pretty much everything around the island which made him upset thinking about it.

"It looks like-a someone had too much fun painting" Mario commented

Then figures began to emerge from the goop and pointed their guns at them as they're laughing. It was the octopus humanoids, taking the heroes by surprise.

"What the hell are those things? They look like a rejected dancing group" Toad insulted

"Oh my god they look so…" SMG4 began

"Adorable!" Both Toad's and Mario's eyes began to shine chibi-style before he got to finish his sentence. They looked at them in a weird way, then one of them took out an bigger weapon which made everybody yelped and screamed thinking it's a rocket launcher "Let's-a get out of here!" Luigi yelled

"Let's deuce!" Steve began to sprint away along with everyone else. The octopus humanoids sighed and grunted as they all turned into an octopus and gave chase, inking everything in their path. Running along the ledges, they caught up to the heroes and began shooting at them and kept missing as waves of ink are raining down upon them.

Toad duck his head just in time to avoid being hit by a single shot "Ha! Ya missed!" The humanoids looked up and went off into different directions.

Steve made a few turns around ramps to get away as far as they can, and they made another turn…they don't see them anywhere.

"Did we lose them?" SMG4 was frightened. Toad looked around quickly, not spotting anything "Yep! No sign of those things!"

"Better hope so!" Mario yelped

"What were those-a things?" Luigi looked around

"Evil octopus people!" Toad screamed

One octopus humanoid was ahead of them, hiding behind a wall. She calculated the spot of where the heroes are heading, aimed down the sights and shot out a pile of ink onto the ground and started snickering as she swam away.

As soon as the ink splat the ground, Steve stepped on it and slid across as if it were a banana peel, leaving a trail behind. They all started to holler out and ended when they hit a wall on the other side and they all fell off of each other causing the ink to go everywhere.

"Ohhhh…my head" Mario groaned

"Mama-mia…" Luigi moaned

"Where did that come from?" SMG4 wondered

"Was that the same goopy stuff from those octopus people?" Toad looks a bit scared, looking at the magenta colored ink

"Don't-a care! Let's get out of-" Mario began but was interrupted

"Look!" Steve pointed at front of them. The humanoids jumped off the ledges and landed in front of the heroes, bearing their sharp fangs laughing, pointing their weapons at them.

They knew it...this is the end for them. They were inching closer and closer.

"Quick Toad, what are the chances of-a surviving this?" Luigi looked at Toad who is wide eyed.

"The chances of us surviving is...yep we're screwed it's been nice knowing ya"

"Ahhhh!" They all went

Then suddenly they heard another voice which sounded like a female voice off to the side. Everyone looked, they caught a glimpse of another humanoid. This one looks different, she appears to have two dark blue tentacles coming from each side of her head and is wearing yellow and black gear and outfit.

The octopus humanoids snarled and raised their weapons but ended up screaming in pain, as a large dark blue mini-tornado zoomed right through them leaving their stuff behind.

Mario and the rest were speechless as more ink was splattered around.

"Dude that is some messed up crap right there" Toad broke the silence

Dark blue ink covered up the magenta ink and the humanoid that saved them emerged from it. "Hey you guys ok?" She spoke up, in a similar bubbly language "Glad those Octolings didn't get you"

They managed to get a better inspection of her. Black and yellow outfit, shoes, headgear, carrying a weapon in one hand. She has rather tan skin and blue eyes but what catches their attention the most is the tentacles hanging down from each side of her head and seeing the suction cups at the end of it...like a squid.

"Octolings...? Is that what those-a ugly things were?" Mario asked, flicking off the ink from his arm.

"Yep...those Octojerks I've just splattered...were the Octolings" said the squid girl

Mario and his friends look at each other in a bewildered way. Things are going to be pretty interesting...

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter! How is it? Bad? Ok? Good?**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Squidding Around**

 **Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the somewhat long wait...it's school you know how it is.**

* * *

Millions of questions raced through the minds of Mario and his friends as they're still confused about what just happened. A couple of octopus humanoids tried to kill them but now this squid girl managed to save them…who is she exactly? And what is this place? They're looking at her as if she was a completely different creature.

"Wait…so if they were Octolings…then what are you exactly?" SMG4 wondered, raising an eyebrow

"Me? I happen to be what you call an Inkling!" She explained, this left the heroes puzzled and scratching their heads.

"An Inkling?" said Mario, looking confused still

"It means I'm part kid and part squid…just watch" She hopped into the air and turned into a squid, diving back into the ink. Her squid form reminded them of the squids back in their universe…

Freaking bloopers.

The Inkling rose from the ink, turning back into humanoid form "See?"

The heroes now believed her but now wondering if she's still a kid…or a squid they'll probably never know. "And uh yeah…I can definitely tell you guys are not from around here are you?" She was very curious as she never these guys before.

"Nope…tell that to this fat tub of lard, he came from Stupid Town" Toad directed his insult at Mario. "Said the-a one who was butt hurt earlier" was his response. This caused the Inkling to laugh a bit and went to a stop "So who are you guys?"

"Glad you asked…I'm SMG4 and these are my friends Mario, Luigi, Toad and Steve" SMG4 introduced themselves "It's a pleasure to meet you and thanks for saving us"

"A pleasure to meet you too and you're welcome" She smiled, bearing her sharp fangs a bit. _"They're some weird beings…what are they?"_ She thought

"What's your name?" Toad wondered

"Oh…uh" She looked a bit uneasy, but she quickly responded "I'm Agent 3"

"Agent 3? What an unusual name"

"You mind-a telling us where the heck we are?" Mario sounded a bit demanding, quickly changing the subject

"Oh right…right now, we're in the outskirts…it's not too far away from Inkopolis" She said with little enthusiasm in her tone

"Ink-a what?" Luigi asked

"Inkopolis, the freshest place around and it's really awesome! There are a lot of things to do and see!"

This got the heroes seem a bit interested in this "Inkopolis" place. "If this place is awesome as you say it is…then where is it?" Toad asked. The Inkling pointed behind them

"It's right over there" The Mario Bros, Toad, SMG4 and Steve all looked where she's pointing and saw the same buildings and a huge creature Toad was babbling about earlier and they saw a huge eel like creature wrapped around the tower "Damn Toad, your mom really let-a herself go" Mario insulted again, causing some laughter.

"Shut up Mario" Toad has an irritated look on his face

"Looks-a pretty cool...let's-a go" Luigi said

"I'm down" Toad joined in

"Eh why not? How about you Steve?" SMG4 turned to his cubed friend

"Sounds like a great idea" He spoked

Mario sighed an annoyed sigh "It's gonna be-a one of those days…ok let's-a go"

"Great! Can't wait to show you around, follow me" Agent 3 walked past them and the rest followed her. Mario still has that glum, bored look on his face but he still came along and he began to wonder if there is more of them…well he's about to find out.

"Wait is there-a spaghetti there?" He asked bluntly

* * *

 _ **Inkopolis**_

Another 20 minutes later has passed; Mario and company finally arrived in the plaza of Inkopolis and were a gaped of what they see. The plaza is a rather large area, the center of it looks like crossings you see in a major city, there some shops nearby, a train station behind them, a coffee shop and a shady-looking alleyway right beside it.

There's a huge white fox statue with rosy cheeks on one building and a weird monkey thing right across from it and below that there's a huge TV display and what seems to be a studio right below it as well.

They immediately have their ears greeted by rather catchy music blasting from the speakers hanging from below the tower, they were all amazed of how this place looks. They discovered more Inklings roaming around the plaza and little jellyfish creatures in different spots of the area, but they're not paying attention to the heroes however. The Inklings were wearing different variety of clothes and accessories showing off to the others.

"Wow! This place is jumping!" Toad commented, looking around

"Hey look! There's-a more of those Inkling things!" Luigi exclaimed, pointing at them

"This is awesome" SMG4 was a gaped and smiling

Mario and Steve just looked around silently.

Suddenly, an Inkling appeared beside them; Agent 3 is now wearing different clothes, she is wearing a white-T shirt with a logo on it, black pants and bright red sneakers.

The heroes were a bit confused on how she changed clothes all of a sudden but distracted by the sight of the city. "Pretty cool place huh?" she declared

"Yep!" They all agreed

"See told ya it's an awesome place…let me pin point out the places" She looked around the plaza and pointed, starting with the buildings on the left. "That right there is the Booyah Base...it's where you can buy fresh clothes, shoes, and headgear and weapons"

"Weapons?" Toad asked "As in you murder each other?"

"Oh no! You see we don't get "killed"…we get splattered with weapons like the one you guys saw earlier " Agent 3 explained, smiling nervously "Once you get splattered, you respawn at your spawn area…uh I'll explain later" Seeing how explaining the mechanics might overwhelm them.

"What about the Octolings?" Luigi questioned

"Those guys are gone, I think they respawned elsewhere" She answered, then started pointed again at another building to their right with a sign with numbers that resembles "1v1" on it.

"That there is Battle Dojo, where you can pretty much practice and duke it out with a friend or whoever"

"Great! That means I can-a kick Toad's ass in Battle Dojo!" Mario exclaimed

"Ha! You wish Mario!" Toad retorted back

"What's that tower with the big electric eel thing on it?" SMG4 awed at the giant electric catfish wrapped around the tower, according to him. It has a derpy expression.

"That right there is the Lobby Tower and that is the Great Electric Zapfish" Agent 3 explained

"That's pretty neato!" The blue plumber said

"Heh,well welcome to Inkopolis!" Agent 3 announced

Then the music died down of a sudden to almost inaudible. The TV display changed to purple with lime-green splotches and showed a logo with two hands, one purple and one green while playing music, this got Agent 3 excited.

"Oh the Squid Sisters are about to announce today's Turf War stages!" She exclaimed "Wonder what stages we'll have today?" She looked at the huge TV display along with the other Inklings.

"Turf Wars?" Toad spoke, looking at the others which they shrugged in response.

The TV then showed two Inklings on screen, one wearing a black outfit with magenta markings on it, she has two black, long tentacles, white ear rings, a pink and white hat that looks like sushi, white gloves, a shirt collar on her neck and ninja star pupils and her eyes are slanted up.

The other wears a green dress, with leggings under it, has a suction cup of a squid as a hat, she has ear rings as well, white gloves, ninja star pupils and her eyes are slanted down. Her tentacles are milky-white, and she also bears a shirt collar on her neck.

"Who the heck are they?" SMG4 wondered "They look different"

"A bunch of divas probably" Toad replied "Really bad ones"

The black, tentacled one spoke first, "Hold on to your tentacles…"

"It's Inkopolis news time!" The white one said.

Immediately the heroes noticed that as they talk, their names appeared near the bottom of the screen, saying "Callie" and "Marie" on both sides

The scene transitioned and goes back to them. "We're here to announce today's Turf War stages!" Callie seems to be excited, while Marie on the other hand seems to be more laid-back

"All right" she said

It showed an image of an oil rig, that says " **Saltspray Rig** " on top.

"A day spa would be awesome here!" Callie assumed

"On a oil rig Callie? Not the best place to open up one" Marie assured

Then another image showed up, a skateboard park that looks similar to the one Mario and his friends were before which was labeled " **Blackbelly Skatepark** "

"Watch me bust a sick move, Marie!"

"Oh you'll bust something alright…"

"Wow, a bit savage" Luigi commented

"Now onto the current Ranked Battle stages…"

"Sweet"

The scene transitioned and went back to them again showing an image of billboards on floating platforms with hotels in the background near a huge pool that said " **Mahi-Mahi Resort** "

"Look at that water going up and down, it must be a tide pool!" Callie was smiling with her fist in the air.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that's machinery, Callie…" Marie said, looking unamused

Another image popped up, showing a bunch of offices labelled " **Ancho-V Games** ".

"I heard that employees get free food here!" Callie claimed

"Where do I sign up?!"" Marie demanded

The scene transitioned again.

"Until next time…"

"Staaay fresh!" They both did a pose and the news ended.

The heroes were not sure what they watched, but the Inklings did sure enjoy it as they saw lots of them head towards the tower.

"Well that was one weir-hey where did she go?" SMG4 asked, he looked around and he didn't see her anywhere "Hey guys did you see where she went?"

Mario blinked his eyes and looked the blue plumber "No, was she-a there with you?"

"No, that's why I asked you"

"Nope, haven't seen her" said Toad "She just took off"

"Oh great! We're-a lost here!" Luigi cried out, groping his head

"No we're not lost you dip-stick, we just need some directions around!" Toad suggested

"We don't need directions!" Mario shouted

"You said that before we left the castle, go to Koopa Park and now look where we at!" Toad shouted back

One lime-green Inkling wearing glasses, a white collar shirt with black polka dots, black pants and brown boots turned his attention to the heroes as he was done laughing with three others, he was very curious as he's scoping them out, narrowing his eyes. An orange female noticed him looking away, she was puzzled "Hey Joey what are you looking at?" she asked

"Those guys over there…I never seen them before" He pointed at them. The female looked, seeing Mario and Toad arguing, she was bewildered "Who are they?"

"I don't know, maybe we can greet them or something?" Joey suggested.

"What are you guys on about? Whoa, who're those weirdos over there?" A yellow Inkling butted in, with a surprised look on his face as the heroes continuing ranting.

Pretty soon, the others turned their attention on Mario and his friends, each of them wanting to get a closer look at them, some of them whispered and muttered to each other. One by one, they all started to go to them beginning to form a little crowd.

Mario and Toad are too busy going at each throats to notice this. "Uh guys! Guys!" SMG4 caught their attention "What?" They both said in unison

"You guys might want to look behind you" He pointed behind them

They both did and they see the short squid-humanoids coming towards them. Their faces fell "Uh oh…"

"Yep we're screwed again"

"I don't think so this time…"

They continued to gather around the heroes, as if they were trying to surround them.

"Then why the crap they're-a staring at us then?" Mario requested, looking angry

"Because, we look nothing like them you dingbat!" SMG4 answered him

In the Squid Sister's studio, Callie started to notice a bunch of Inklings started to gather up near the plaza which left her wondering, as she's looking out the huge window. "What's going on?" she muttered, she managed to get a glimpse of the heroes "Oh, who are they?" she said to herself. "Strange visitors…"

"Hey Callie, can you help me move tha- what in the heck is going on? Why is everyone gathering in the plaza for?" Marie walked up to next to Callie and looked out too.

"Because of those strange people down there"

"What people?"

"Them" Callie pointed at the visitors

Marie narrowed her eyes, getting a good look at them, resting her chin on her hand. They don't look like Inklings...at all

"What should we do, Marie?" Callie asked

"Looks we need to contact Agent 3 and get them in here before anything else bad happens..." she recommended, they both nodded in agreement

* * *

 **Well that was the second chapter! Sorry if it seems rather sloppy, I will do better next chapter hopefully.**

 **That being said, I'm off to be the very best in the Pokémon Red vs Blue Splatfest!**

 **Stay Fresh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! Not much to say here.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Ah crap, uh SMG4 what the hell are we going to do?" Toad began to freak out; his pupils are darting side to side like a ping pong ball. The gathered up Inklings are standing around them looking with various looks of curiosity and confusion on their faces, others are whispering among themselves. SMG4 has the same reaction as Toad "Um...don't get tentacled if you know what I mean"

"Where did they come from?" Asked a purple male Inkling

"Are they the new Inklings? Weird looking ones, especially that blocky thing" said a dark green one

"The one in red doesn't look very fresh…" commented a minty green female. This made Mario upset as he grunted angrily at that "That's-a because imma too sexy to be fresh!" he yelped

"M-Mario, can we-a go somewhere please?" Luigi was being creeped out by two female Inklings staring at him so he slowly backed away step by step.

"Hey there" Steve said, he didn't seem to mind them as he's pretty much used to weird things back in his blocky universe. He waved at them which they waved back.

Joey and his friends happened to be in the front of the crowd and they're very concern about Steve, they examined him from his blocky head to his feet to which to their surprise he doesn't seem to have feet but yet he can still walk around.

"Just what is he?" Joey wanted to know, looking at his friends who all shrugged. He then turned to his yellow colored friend "What about you Kevin? You're the smart one here"

"But that doesn't mean I know everything you know" he said

"Jessica?" Joey turned to the orange female

"No idea" she assured "Maybe a living square creature I guess"

Another female emerged from the crowd, this one has pink colored tentacles and wearing a leather biker outfit "Excuse me, sorry" she stood beside Kevin.

"Hey Becky, you arrived just in time where were you?" Joey wondered

Becky was catching her breath before she exhaled "I was in the Turf Wars, inking stuff up which we won by the way and I want to know why…." She trailed off as soon she set her eyes were set on Mario and his friends who were looking anxious. She was lost for words for a moment "Uhh, who the heck are those guys?"

"That's what we want to know" said Jessica

"I wonder where that blocky thing came from"

At this moment, Agent 3 just happened to step out of the lobby, she seems to be very happy and her face was filled with confidence and she was pumping her fists into the air "Yes! Another win for me and my team! A bunch of noobs trying to ink my turf? Yeah right! I-" She boasted, but then she noticed the crowd over in the plaza.

"Hmm why are the Inklings gathered around for? Someone showing off some fresh new clothes?" She began walking down the ramp, passing by a sleeping fat cat. Then she felt her headset buzzing, someone is calling her which she answered it by pressing a button.

"Hello?"

"Come in Agent 3, can you hear us?" It was Callie on the other line, sounding a bit paranoid

"Yes, I can hear you...what's going on with everyone gathered up in the plaza?" Agent 3 requested "And why do you sound paranoid? Did you secretly bought outfits with Judd on them without Marie knowing?"

"What? No... I uh...uh, we have some rather strange visitors in the plaza, Marie and I don't think they're from around here at all and they don't look like Inklings" Callie changed the subject rather quickly

"Okay then, what do they look like?"

"Uh one has a red hat, one blue, one green, one white with red dots and some odd square creature thing" Callie answered. Agent 3 knows exactly who she's talking about, but she hasn't told Callie or Marie about them yet.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Just take them and meet us at Spkye's alleyway, the others won't follow you there" Callie suggested

"Ok then if you say so I'll take them to the alleyway, Agent 3 out" She hanged up and let out an exhale "Oh boy...they're gonna be mad at me for ditching them too" She muttered, then she walked towards to the crowd and began to squirm her way through. "Excuse me, coming through!" She kept repeating over and over "Outta the way!"

Mario and his friends are starting to get more impatient by the minute, especially Toad

"Great, looks like they're not going away anytime soon" Toad sighed of frustration, he turned to Mario standing next to him "Where the hell is that agent squid girl?"

"I don't-a know, she needs to get here fast!" He answered

"Luigi, don't worry they looks harmless" SMG4 tried to calm the shaking green plumber behind him, his legs were like noodles "Uh uh, no way" He said, cowering behind the blue plumber.

Agent 3 finally reached the heroes, they look pretty angry which made her felt nervous inside "How am I gonna break it to them? No matter, I'll do it later...gotta take em to Spkye's alleyway" She gathered some courage and went up to them, ended up being spotted by Mario first.

"Hey! Where were-a you?" Mario demanded "We're about to become-a fish food with these things trying to surround us!"

"You left us and now Luigi is freaking out except for Steve he's pretty chill with them" SMG4 said

"I know, I know I'm sorry about that but let me get you guys out of here first and then we can talk"

"Better have a good explanation then" Toad suggested

The Inkling looked around for a possible easy route through the crowd to the alleyway until she saw one part not covered by them "Bingo" she whispered, then looked back "Alright guys, follow me" she began to walk towards to the alleyway with Mario and his friends trailing behind. The Inklings gave them space by backing up to let them through.

"Where are we-a going?" Mario wondered

"We're going to that alleyway, just follow along" Agent 3 answered

SMG4 inspect the place they're going as they passed by a closed down cafe shop. It's a simple, short alleyway that goes around the shop with some graffiti on the walls and a vending machine "That alleyway seems sketchy" SMG4 said

"Yeah, it's where people usually get robbed or play really cheap bowling" Toad joked

"Or get attacked by a monster" Steve butted in

"Yeah that too"

The Inklings in the plaza broke off into different directions and went back to their business as they know to try to avoid that place. Joey and the gang still haven't moved from their position as they've been watching Agent 3 taking Mario and company to the alleyway. They still want to know who are the newcomers and get to know them better, Joey put his hand under his chin, pondering.

Jessica, Kevin and Becky knows what he's thinking "Well guys, guess we'll find out about them later" Kevin said, then he walked off to the lobby tower "C'mon, let's pawn some noobs in Turf War"

"Hmm might as well" Joey agreed and they all left to the lobby.

* * *

 _ **Spyke's Alleyway**_

"Would you-a mind telling why you left us?" Mario wondered, still following along "We almost got-a tentacled by those squid people!"

"Because I couldn't resist trying out a fresh batch of stages to battle in Turf War, they chose some good ones so I couldn't help it" Agent 3 answered. They kept on going until they finally reached the end of the alleyway which was pretty short, then suddenly Toad started to yell

"Woah! Dude, what the hell are you?!" he screamed when he lay sights on Spyke, who is the dealer in the alleyway, sitting on a rug.

"Ah it burns!" Mario shield his eyes

"Woah…"

Wearing some rather multi colored hippy-looking clothing, purple ring around his eye, a huge spiky urchin spikes on his head, large bracelets that hangs from his wrists and has pale tan-orange skin, he scrunched his face from Toad's yelling.

"Can you not do that 'mate?" He spoke in a British accent "Hurts my blimey ears"

"Oh my bad, but seriously what are you supposed to be?" Toad asked again

"I'm a sea urchin, can't ya tell?" Spyke said, pointing at his large spikes coming from his head. The way he has only one eye covered with his spiky hair reminds them of a certain princess from outer space.

"Wait, a living sea urchin?" Mario asked "How is that-a possible?" Spyke then glared at Agent 3 who smiled nervously "Ya mind tellin' me who they are?"

"Some weird beings I found when I was out taking a stroll, they were almost splatted by the Octolings" She explained

"Hmm I see… and I assume you're not here to re-roll your abilities again"

"Probably not, because last time you did it, all of my abilities ended up being the same and I don't have any more sea snails either"

"Aint that a bummer love?"

As they kept chatting up a storm, Toad was staring at the sea snails next to Spyke. On one side the colorful spiked shells are pretty much empty but when he looked at the other side, he was slightly disturbed…whatever creature is it are living in the shells, trembling and shivering.

The face and the color of it looks oddly similar to the mushrooms Mario and Luigi consume, especially the eyes, made Toad feel uncomfortable about it. He looked at the others who were too busy having a conservation with Agent 3 and Spyke, which gave him the perfect timing to leave.

"Well don't know about you guys, but I'm getting the hell outta here" Toad spun around and began to walk, but ended up bumping into someone and fell back to the ground

"Oof! What the?" Toad looked up and saw a familiar face, slanted eyes upwards, gold eyes, ninja pupils…

"Hey Callie, hey Marie" Agent 3 greeted

Toad shot up and went back to the group to get a better view, yep it's the Squid Sisters in the flesh.

"Hey" They both said

"So are these the guys you're talking about?" Agent 3 looked at the heroes who stood in silence

"Yep, see told ya Marie, they are the strange visitors" Callie said, looking at Marie who looked indifferent, crossing her arms. "Especially that square creature thing"

"Yeah I know they're standing right there" she spoke

"I'm guessing you two are the Squid Sisters huh?" SMG4 wondered "We saw your announcement thing on that big TV"

"Oh you saw that? This one over here wasn't following the script again…" Marie referred to Callie as she drifted her eyes on her

"I was too, I wanted to do something a little different" Callie said

"Opening up a spa on an oil rig?" Marie reminded her

Callie just shrugged her shoulders in response, Marie sighed quietly and looked at Mario and his crew. _"Callie was right, they're pretty strange…"_ she thought, but she snapped out of it.

"Anyway, let's go to our studio so we can have a talk…this is not the spot to do so and hey Spyke" She looked at him

"Hey love" He responded

"Let's get a move on then shall we?" Callie said smirking before she spun and walking off

* * *

 **Squid Sister's Studio**

Within a couple of minutes, The Mario bros, Toad, SMG4 and Steve are in Callie's and Marie's studio sitting in chairs while Callie and Marie sat in their usual spots. Agent 3 went back to continue battling in the Turf War.

The heroes all looked around, the studio seems quite small, there's only a table and chair where the Sisters are sitting, the floor and walls are decorated with arrows going in opposite directions, some camera equipment and a large TV hanging from the ceiling and their logo on the glass window created purple and lime green colored light as it went through. "This place seems cozy" SMG4 spoke "It's like one of the small rooms back in Peach's castle except bigger"

"I remember visiting a cave this size before" Steve said

"It's quite-a nice place got you here" Luigi complimented

"Thanks" Marie welcomed him "We had this place for quite a while…but right now since you guys are here, who are you and where did you guys come from?"

"Yeah, we have never seen any beings like you before" Callie said

SMG4 was about to speak but Mario went first "We came from-a land of spaghetti that has nothing but spaghetti, I own a castle and these nitwits are my personal chefs"

The rest looked at him like he's out of his mind. "Land of spaghetti Mario? What are you retarded?" Toad asked

"You guys came from a land filled with spaghetti?" Marie scratched her head with confusion

"No, we did not…we came from a kingdom called the Mushroom Kingdom" said SMG4

This perked up the Sisters, starting to gain their interest "Mushroom Kingdom? We never heard of that place" Callie admitted

"Except for Steve over there, he came from a blocky universe" the blue plumber pointed at the cubed human

"Oh, the Mushroom Kingdom is an awesome place! We go go-kart racing, play sports, and we go partying too!" Toad exclaimed "But then again, it gets really boring when's there nothing to do"

"Partying huh? So do we" Marie assumed

"Yeah what he said, it's pretty much our universe but we didn't mean to come here though" SMG4 continued

"How come?" Callie wondered, as she crossed her arms and putting it on her lap.

"Well it all started out like this…" Toad began

* * *

 _ **Flashback at Peach's Castle  
**_ _  
_Toad came in through the front door , walked a narrow hallway till he reached the main area of the castle "Hey you fat nerds, it's boring around here let's do something fun!" Toad suggested. Mario is too busy eating spaghetti, Steve was derping around singing to himself, SMG4 was nowhere to be seen and Luigi is sleeping

"Hmm what to do…what to do" Toad began to pace back and forth until an idea popped up in his head

"Oh! How about we all go to Koopa Park? They're having a spaghetti, burrito competition and a pig race!" he asked, this got everyone's attention as they all gasped and looked at him, SMG4 came out of nowhere, also gasping.

"Yes, let's-a go!" Mario yelled, flipping the plate with some spaghetti left on it onto the floor

"Yes, we should!" SMG4 agreed

They all ran to the door and busted through it, then they encountered into two different colored pipes sitting in front of the bridge: One was green and the other was dark blue but they didn't care so they went through the dark blue one.

Despite the fact there's a sign that says "KOOPA PARK" on the green one and the other said "SHORTCUT TO KOOPA PARK" but it fell off, indicating that it's not really a shortcut.

 _ **Flashback ended**_

* * *

"And that's how we ended up here in this weird place" Toad wrapped up the seemingly un-believable story. Mario was unsure of it but SMG4 became very annoyed of how much of it is very untrue

"No, none of that is true…well some of it but yeah we were going to Koopa Park for the competitions and the entertainment they have but we ended up taking a pipe that we thought it was a shortcut and we ended up here for some reason…but we were not complete dumbasses at that part"

"Oh" The Squid Sisters said in unison

"Sounds like an ink-credible mess up" Callie slipped in a pun, which made Marie looked at her in an irritated way. They didn't catch the pun unfortunately.

"Yep, all thanks to SMG4" The mushroom humanoid blamed him which he received a glare in return.

Marie decided to go back to the first question "Well that kind of settles it but we didn't get your names still"

"I'm SMG4, and that's Toad, Mario, Luigi and Steve" The blue plumber introduced

"Well nice to meet ya" Callie greeted "I'm Callie and that's Marie, I guess you already know that"

"Earlier you two mentioned that you haven't seen beings like us…why is that?" SMG4 wondered

"Well...the thing is that it's been over 10,000 years and every single land creature is dead including humans" Marie answered with an uneasy tone. The heroes couldn't believe what she said, their mouths hanged open

"Over 10,000 years?!" Mario shouted

"Did we-a time travel to the future?" Luigi was looking afraid

"Bruh, where the flying cars at?" Toad asked

"That's impossible" SMG4 denied "How did that happen?"

Steve just sat there, frowning.

"Because the Earth flooded a really long time ago…why does that surprise you? Besides, your tentacles under your noses look all fuzzy…and square" Callie looked at Steve's flat brown hair

"Tentacles? We don't-a have any" said Luigi

"Really…hmm wait a second…can you take off your hat Mario?" Marie requested

"Uh sure" Mario took off his hat, revealing his brown hair. Marie went up to him and started ruffling his hair and was shocked "Those are definitely not tentacles…are you guys humans?" she asked which made Callie gasped

"That is a great question Marie…yes we are-a humans but I don't know about-a Steve so he counts" said the red plumber

"How could this be?" Marie whispered to herself

"Crazy huh? How did the Earth become flooded and what's up these octopus things that tried to kill us?" Toad recalled "What's your deal?"

"Octolings? It's a rather long story but we'll make it short, so you guys prepare yourselves" Callie warned, she cleared her throat and started

"It all began with our ancestors dragging themselves on the land…then they evolved…...the Great Turf War…. the Octarians….the Earth became flooded…

 **3 Hours later…**

"That's how we came to be, how our ancestors won the Great Turf War and why our culture came to be and why the Octarians became our enemies…that's the end of it…so what you guys think of our history?" Callie finished the story. They both widen their eyes; the heroes had slept through story telling but they quickly woke up as soon she said it "Were you guys even listening?" She asked and they all nodded yes. "Okay just making sure, I told you the short version of our history…so what do you guys think?"

"Pretty interesting so far" Toad answered, with a hint of sarcasm

They realize that the sun was setting, when they see pale orange sunlight shining through the window. "Well Marie, time to close up the studio"

"That time huh? Don't worry, I will tell you where to get a cheap apartment…it's in Flounder Heights" Marie claimed "I'll write down the directions"

* * *

Later that evening…

"Are you sure this the cheap apartment that Marie chick was talking about?" Toad was making sure as he and the Mario Bros. stepped in a rather decent and clean looking apartment and looks big enough for four people to live. Steve and SMG4 are staying across from them. The apartment has a small kitchen, a large living room and two bedrooms. The living room has two couches, a large plasma TV and some cables hooked up to it.

"Ehh the small room back at the castle is-a much better" said Mario, looking unimpressed

"Looks like we're-a going to be here for a while huh?" Luigi asked

"Looks like it…but hey at least it's better than dealing with the Princess and Bowser" Toad admitted, and he walked in and looked at the kitchen "Hey guys look, it's a kitchen we probably never going to use!"

"Make me-a spaghetti since you're there!" Mario demanded

"I don't know if they even have that stuff!"

Luigi sighed, he looked back out into the hallway and saw four Inklings in the hallway, they all looked at him, two of them murmured among themselves while the other two waved at him. He went back into the room, closed the door and plopped on the couch.

"Oh, well I'mma check out the bedrooms" Mario announced and started exploring the bedrooms that are right beside the living room.

This is to going to be a pretty long night.

* * *

 **That was chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it! Wonder will have happen next? Oh by the way Splatoon is getting another update and it will be released next week. So if you want to battle online on Splatoon with me, just ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

Squidding Around

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! By the way, another Splatfest is coming up...this time it's Snowman vs Sandcastle! As in would you rather build a snowman or a sandcastle?**

* * *

The next morning…

The sun is already high in the sky, with its golden, sparkling rays already blazing through the window to the carpet in Mario's bedroom. The plumber was snoring quietly; he was pretty exhausted from all the shenanigans from yesterday dealing with the shady urchin dude in the alleyway, Agent 3, the Squid Sisters in their studio and the Inklings in the plaza.

At least Callie and Marie were nice enough to tell them where a cheap apartment even though it's a couple of miles away from Inkopolis. All Mario wanted right is some peace and quiet…and spaghetti.

Mario squirms and moves around a bit in the bed "Ah spaghetti…" he mumbled "Ah mama-mia…" In his dream, he was swimming in an endless ocean of spaghetti, jumping in and out like a dolphin, enjoying himself and even eating some of it. He was laughing was joy which caused him to smile in real life of course.

Then suddenly the door swung open, Toad scurried in like a raccoon, got on Mario's bed and attempted to wake up the plumber. "Marrrio! Mario! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" He spoke in a rapid pace, but wasn't enough to wake him up.

He scrunched his face "Oh just-a five more minutes…" He said before sleeping again.

"Come on, you shroom eating fatso, let's do something awesome or whatever" Toad whined. Mario didn't budge, he tossed to the opposite direction and continued snoring quietly.

"Mario! C'mon man!"

He still didn't budge.

Toad has to think of something "Hmm…" He pondered for a moment "Ah" He remembered something from a while back, so he yelled again

"The Princess has been capturreddd!"

At this point, Mario's eyes shot open and jumped to his feet off the bed, looking pretty angry "Are you-a freaking kidding me?!" He demanded, gripping his hat

"No, I'm serious!"

"No Toad! Get out, I don't want-a to hear this crap!"

"But Mario, it's your duty!" Toad explained

"Nope! Screw-a that! Nope! I'm out" The red plumber unwittingly jumped and bashed through his bedroom window, falling a few stories down. He can be heard screaming on the way as it gets fainter and fainter. Toad couldn't believe his reaction to that, he began to bust out laughing.

"Toad? What was that-a noise?" Luigi walked in after hearing the commotion, and was surprised to see Toad in front of a broken window "Uh Toad? Why is the-a window broken and where's Mario?"

"Ha! You wouldn't believe it…that dumbass jumped out of the window and falling a few stories down as we speak" Toad responded

Luigi was shocked "Wha-? Why did he-a do that?"

"Because I told him that the princess was captured and he…fell for it, get it?" Toad slipped in a pun which wasn't caught on by Luigi however.

"Peach? Toad, you-a realize we're not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore right?" Luigi pointed out

"Apparently not Mario but he will find out in about a few minutes or so" said Toad

3 minutes later, there was a knock on the door catching Luigi's and Toad's undivided attention.

"Who is it?" Toad called out. The door opened and there stood Mario, still looking angry covered in leaves, dirt, and twigs. He spits out a bird which it flew out of the window.

"Mama mia…" uttered Luigi

Toad tried to hold back his laughter.

"The princess wasn't-a captured wasn't she?" Mario asked

"Ha no Mario! We're not at Peach's castle anymore…even though I kinda miss being there but still we're not there!" Toad answered and laughed once again

Mario just smiled "I just-a realized that Toad, that we're in another galaxy!" He said with sarcasm

"Oh really what's the name?"

"It's a-called "Graveyard" Galaxy if you catch my drift" Mario just walked in to the kitchen and plopped on a chair.

"Where's-a SMG4 and Steve?" Luigi wondered

"I don't-a know, they're supposed to be here right now…what time is it?" Mario questioned

"It's 10:30 in the morning" said Toad "You overslept, Mario"

"Hi guys!" Steve greeted as he walked, his blocky body fits through the doorway perfectly, with SMG4 strolling in behind him

"Hey guys" Everyone greeted back

"Hey what's going on everyone?" asked SMG4 and he looked bizarre at Mario "Annnnd what happened to you?"

"Eh don't ask" Mario said in an irritated voice, he brushed off the leaves and twigs from his hair and hat. Steve went to the fridge, took out a drink and sat in a chair next to Mario.

"So how you guys like your apartment?"

"It's pretty decent" answered Toad

"A bit large for an apartment, but it's-a good" said Luigi

"The small room back in the castle is-a much better" Mario admitted

"Right then…well guys, we have a big day ahead of us" SMG4 announced, as he walked to the living room and looked at everybody

"Why is that?" Luigi seems a little interested

"Oh boy! How-a interesting"

"Alright, since we have absolutely no idea how to get back home because turns out dark blue pipes disappear just like any other pipes, we don't know how to make one appear either" SMG4 explained

"So you're saying we're screwed and we're stuck here right?" Toad wanted to make sure

SMG4 looked at him with a straight face "Basically yeah"

Everyone groaned and whined at this moment.

"Since we're going to be here for a while, we need to learn how to cope and get along with those Squid kid things out there, get to know the Sisters, Inkopolis, and explore more of this place…it's still pretty new to us"

Mario took out a plate of spaghetti from nowhere and began eating some of it.

"I know how crazy it was yesterday, almost getting killed by those octopus people, abandoned by that Agent 3 girl, surrounded by the Squid things, and the Sisters and the weird spiky hair dude in the alleyway"

"Oh geez that guy…He can probably ruin birthday parties with that huge head of his" Toad commented "But he looks pretty chill"

"Speaking of-a Agent 3, where is she?" asked Luigi

"Right…we just got to find her and have her tour us through Inkopolis I suppose and visit those buildings she mentioned yesterday"

"But how are we gonna find her? She looks like everyone else it will take forever" said Toad

Then a familiar female voice ranged out in the apartment

"Just because I look like everyone else doesn't mean I'm like one of them"

Everyone turned their heads to the door, and there leaning against the doorway is Agent 3, now wearing a crimson long sleeve shirt with dark grey fore-sleeves with a logo on it, black pants and black sneakers and still possesses the glowing pointy headset gear that covers her ears.

Her tentacles are a different color than it was yesterday, orange.

"Agent 3, what a surprise to see you here" SMG4 spoke up "How did you find us?"

"Yeah, I know…and I can hear you guys from down the hall" She said

"Toad was-a yelling the whole time" Mario looked at the short humanoid mushroom

"Mind if I come in?" Agent 3 offered

"Come on right in" Toad said

Agent 3 came in, shut the door and examined the apartment left to right, pondering at the same time "Heh nice place you got here, it's about the same as mine" she commented

"You live here too huh?" Luigi asked

"Yeah, I live down the hall like a couple of doors away and I can hear you guys last night too…" Agent 3 remembered tossing and turning in her bed last night, since they wouldn't shut up.

"What are you-a doing here Agent 3?" Mario asked

"Well first things first, you guys don't have to call me Agent 3…my real name is Cassidy and second I'm here to see what you guys are up too" Cassidy answered

"We're not doing nothing as of right now but we're hoping to do something today" said SMG4

"Like what?"

"Going around this-a place to see what the hell it's all about" Mario butted in

"We want to know to if you can show us that Booyah Base or whatever the hell it's called" Toad assured "The place where you can buy weapons you use to murder those kids"

Cassidy giggled a bit "Okay the thing is…that no offense, you guys are not fresh enough to even buy stuff inside those shops" she is pointing at them as she speaks

"What do you-a mean not fresh enough?" Luigi questioned

"Psh, get a load of this guy" Toad pointed at Luigi "Look at what he wears"

"You're-a wearing a diaper, Toad" Mario pointed at his white underwear

"It's not a diaper!"

"I mean, in order to be considered very fresh you have to participate in the Turf Wars and win battles…that's how we run things around and our motto is "Stay Fresh" as the Squid Sisters say all the time…oh speaking of them they've did some news talking about you guys" Cassidy assured

"Oh great, they're-a going to talk about my sexiness" Mario assumed, looking happy

"Oh geez" Toad groaned

"What they are-a saying about us?" wondered Luigi

"Observe" Cassidy went to the plasma TV, turned it on and changed the channel to the Squid Sister Channel and it showed the same thing as it did on the large TV in the plaza, and the Sisters appeared.

"Hold on to your tentacles…" Callie began

"It's Inkopolis news time!" Marie finished

"Ugh, are they going to do that each time?" Toad whined

"It's pretty much their thing I suppose" replied Cassidy

"Before we unveil the current Turf War stages today…we have some other news" Callie announced

"Oh what is it?" said Marie

"Do you Inklings remember those strange beings that were in the plaza?" an image popped up showing the heroes looking scared.

"Man, they got my bad side" SMG4 complained

"I remember those beings" Marie recalled

"We found out that they're really nice beings who came from another universe called the Mushroom Kingdom" Callie stated

"Mushroom Kingdom is a place where these beings like to go racing, play sports and even partying" Marie continued

"And that's not all…turns out they're humans!"

"How shocking!" Marie pretended to act like she never knew

"In other words…when you Inklings see these beings make 'em feel welcome" Callie suggested

"With wide open arms…err tentacles" said Marie "And that's all for today!"

"Until then…"

"Staaay fresh!" They ended the news with that same pose. Cassidy then turned off the TV.

"When did they air that?" Toad asked

"Oh about 2 hours ago…believe me I was shocked to find out you guys are not Inklings too"

"Don't worry, Callie and Marie were the same way...they said it's been over 10,000 years and the land animals are dead and we're pretty much the only humans in existence blah blah blah" SMG4 recalled "History stuff"

"You know you and they-a keep saying Turf Wars over and over again…what is this-a Turf Wars?" Luigi wondered

Cassidy wasn't sure how to explain this but she will try to tell it as best as she can "Okay, Turf Wars are four versus four battles, where you and your teammates have to cover up the ground with the color of your teams' ink more than the other team…whoever inks up the most at the end wins…its quite simple"

"That sounds like paintball except more extreme and messy…I like that!" Toad shouted

"It's not paint…we use ink" said Cassidy

"You were like dark blue yesterday…why are your tentacles orange now? Did you dye them or something?" SMG4 questioned her

"No, every time I enter a Turf War match, my tentacles just randomly change colors and it stays like that until I enter another match…any other questions you guys have?"

"Well can we participate in this "Turf War" thing?" Mario wanted to know as he's really interested in this kind of thing

Cassidy pondered for a moment, scanning each hero then she spoke again "When you enter the match prepared to get splatted…which means you get "killed" by the other team but you really don't get killed because you respawn afterwards back at your team's spawn point"

"Sounds-a brutal" Luigi commented

"Dude who cares? It sounds hella fun!" SMG4 was excited

"But first, let's go to Ammo Knights, that's where you can get the weapons but since you guys are pretty much noobs, you're getting a beginner's weapon…you're going to like the guy running it"

"Let me guess…its some fat blob thing that's a jellyfish right?" Toad guessed

"Not even close…" Then she glanced into Mario's bedroom and saw the broken window "Uh, you guys might want to fix that window over there…"

 **Ammo Knights**

Cassidy and the Mario gang went through the front door of Ammo Knights, one of the main shops in Booyah Base where the Inklings both veteran and new players go to shop for their weapons whether it's chargers, rollers, brushes, sloshers, Splatlings, blasters or an overpowered E-liter, this is the place to go to.

The Mario gang looked around the shop, it looks like a rundown garage rather than a shop. On the walls are some weird looking weapons that look like oversized water guns, paintbrushes, paint rollers, sub machine guns, buckets, and pistols.

Their ears are greeted with some catchy music playing in the shop.

"Hello! Hello! What kind of weapon are you in the market for?" A male voice ranged out. The gang all looked at the source, it was wearing black boots, a brown vest, has huge goggles, buck teeth and a horseshoe crab on its head

"Dude, I think the shrooms are starting to kick in…" Toad whispered into Mario's ear

"Me too" Mario whispered back

"Hey Sheldon, what's up?" Cassidy said, waving her hand

"Ah Cassidy, good to see ya! How are you doing in the Turf Wars?" The horseshoe crab thing asked

"Pretty awesome so far, I won like 6 matches"

"That's great, and oh…" Sheldon's expression changed when he saw Mario and his friends standing next to Cassidy

"Are those your…human friends Cassidy?" Sheldon pointed at them

"Well I guess you can say that…these guys are interested in taking part in the Turf Wars"

Sheldon's expression brightened up "Really? I'm glad to hear that, newcomers that aren't even Inklings taking part in the matches…never thought I see the day"

"Yeah you…shellfish thing we want some really cool weapons you have here…like that kick-ass mini-gun you have up there" SMG4 pointed at the Splatling hanging on the wall which Sheldon looked at

"The Splatling? I'm sorry but I'm afraid you're not fresh enough to buy that just yet" he apologized. This made SMG4 unnerved as he put on a grouchy face

"See, told ya" Cassidy said

"If you want to be fresh…you have to- "Sheldon started

"Do this-a Turf War crap…we know" Mario interrupted

"What weapon do you give to-a beginners then?" asked Luigi

"Glad you asked…let's see" The weapons dealers counted heads "I'll be right back" Sheldon retreated back into his shell and went to the backroom.

Mario is starting to realize something here: Lots of things that they see…is similar or familiar of what they see back in the Mushroom Kingdom and its starting to get to him little by little, but he kept quiet about it for now.

"Who the heck was that shellfish guy and why didn't he give us the minigun?" Toad asked

"I don't know…maybe because he was shellfish" SMG4 said. The others face palmed.

"That's Sheldon all right, he won't let you buy two of the same weapons…believe me I tried" Cassidy added in "Anyways, there's the other shops I mentioned yesterday you guys should check them out after you done like a couple of battles…you should be good to go"

Sheldon finally returned, carrying five boxes as he struggled and set them down side by side "Well there you go fellas"

Mario, Luigi, Toad, SMG4 and Steve all grabbed a box, opened it, and took out a weapon to their disappointment

"What kind of kiddy toy is this?" Toad complained, his weapon is the Splattershot Jr. while the rest got a regular Splattershot "It looks like a knock off water gun"

"That's the Splattershot Jr...perfect for your size" Sheldon explained "A beginner weapon…the rest of you have the regular Splattershots"

"Nice" SMG4 said

"Let's-a go kick some ass!" Mario shouted

"Not so fast, Mario…like me we have to go through training" Cassidy assured

"Oh now she says it" Toad muttered

They went through a door to leads outside into the training area with balloons as shooting targets embedded into the ground with a stair case off to the side that leads to another area. Beside the door are some extra ink tanks that are not used.

"Let's get to training" Cassidy announced

A few hours later…the training is complete with exception of shooting one another in the face, butt, back and stomach. Cassidy explained the special ability and sub-main weapon but they used misused them and ended up making a mess everywhere until they got good and she thinks they're decent enough to go ahead and get into the game.

Right now they're all standing outside of the lobby tower, the entrance has 4 TV screens showing various images of stages announced today. They noticed a pedestal with a sleeping fat cat on it.

"What's that fat sack of fur do all day?" SMG4 asked

"Judd does nothing…just sleeps all day, that lazy feline" Cassidy answered

"Man, wish I was-a him" Mario said

"Sleeping all day and not doing a damn thing, that's living" Toad added in.

Then he glanced off to the side, and something caught his eye. He saw what looked like an old bearded man with a cap looking back at him in a manhole, he looked surprised and went back inside.

"Creepy old stalker…" Toad muttered

"Come on let's go…but one of you guys have to stay behind it's four versus four remember?" Cassidy reminded them

Everyone immediately looked at SMG4, indicating that he is to stay behind, the blue plumber darted his head back and forth not believing what's happening to him.

"Aw you guys suck!" SMG4 whined with an angry tone

"Well looks like its Mario, Luigi, Toad and Steve then…go have fun guys and memorize your training skills"

"Okie-dokie!" Mario shouted "Let's-a go" he ran to the lobby

"Yahoo!" Luigi followed him, his ink tank hits Toad in the head

"Ahh! Watch where you swing that thing!" Toad yelled and went along

Steve shrugged and followed them too

Cassidy and SMG4 watched as they went inside the lobby and the door shut.

"Yep, they're screwed…" SMG4 spoke

"Let's see how it goes for them" Cassidy suggested "One of the stages their fighting in is either "Hammerhead Bridge" or "Piranha Pit"

SMG4's face expression fell "Is there piranhas in the Piranha Pit?"

"Could be, as far as I'm concerned as the name suggests"

That statement made SMG4 feel uneasy about it. Then again, seeing them getting their butts chomped on, made him laugh mentally.

* * *

 **Come to think of it...I wonder if there really is piranhas in the Piranha Pit? Who knows...maybe not...anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Stay fresh readers**


	5. Chapter 5

Squidding Around

 **Here is chapter 5! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter in due to lazyness and being very busy causing me to hinder my progress. I hope to get another chapter uploaded soon. Hope you like the chapter!**

 **And April Fool's too.**

* * *

 **TURF WAR!**

 **INK THE MOST TURF TO WIN!**

 **Location : Piranha Pit**

One team of four orange Inklings are seen turning from squids to humanoids on their spawn point, two are carrying rollers, one carrying an Splatterscope and the other one welds a Neo Splash-o-Matic.

It's the same Inklings from yesterday that joined the others when Mario and the gang were in the plaza and they look pretty excited too.

"Can't wait to splat more noobs with the roller!" Joey shouted

"I've been dying to wait for this moment again" Kevin added in, readying his Carbon roller "Picking the Splatterscope again I see, Jessica?"

"Yeah, so I'm starting to main this weapon and its fun to see those angry faces when they picked off one by one" She answered with a smirk

"I'll just go scout out then" said Becky "I hope we have a challenge this time"

On the other spawn area, there were 3 bloopers and 1 weird-looking blocky squid resting in blue ink and they all transformed into humans. Mario, Luigi, Toad and Steve all freaked out

"Dude, the hell was that? Did we just turn from bloopers to our normal selves?" Toad shivered at that thought

"When did-a that happen?" Mario asked, then he looked at his clothes which is all blue "Woah! I look-a like that retard SMG4!"

"My vest is blue!" Toad said "Well it's been blue for a long time" Even his polka dots are blue

Luigi and Steve looked at themselves seeing their clothes changed to blue. "Why is-a our clothes blue?" Luigi asked, tugging at his sleeves

"I don't know and I don't like this at all" Toad responded. He looked at everyone's eyes which now has black markings connecting around and between their eyes "Guys, why do you have dark spots around your eyes?"

 **READY….?**

 **GO!**

Some rock music began blaring as the Inklings took off, Joey and Kevin were painting the ground bright orange with the rollers, "Ok Kevin, you take the left and I'll go that way and ink over that conveyor belt!" They went opposite directions, Joey had some trouble going over the belt since its going in the opposite direction.

Becky is behind Joey, while he kept going straight, she went to the left to cover ground as Jessica went to a high platform and began aim down the scope waiting for the other team's member to be sighted.

Mario, Toad, Steve and Luigi began to awkwardly shoot around, splatting the area around their spawn area with the blue ink, having no idea what they're doing until Toad quickly remembered what Cassidy told them about covering the entire place with ink

"You guys realize we have to cover the rest of this place with our color?" Toad reminded them "We're just covering our spawn area". This caused the rest to stop shooting and all looked the entire place with a collective "Oh". They see the other Inklings continuing to cover the ground with orange.

"What-are we waiting for?" Let's-a go!" Mario shouted. He began shooting around in front of him as he ran off the spawn point and went to the left up the ramp. The rest followed but soon split up, Toad and Steve went straight, Luigi hopped from platform to the ground where a conveyor belt is going up and started to spray around.

Joey turned into squid form, swam to where Luigi is at while he is still shooting. "Another noob Inkling here I- "As he turned back into humanoid form, he was dazed, he realized it's not an Inkling he's about to splat. "Huh?" He hid behind a balloon in shape of a wall.

" _It's that human we saw yesterday…what is he doing here in Turf War?"_ he asked himself this question, recognizing the clothes and the hat Luigi's wearing. The plumber decided to go up the conveyor belt inking that as well. _"Now's my chance!"_

He decided to go after him, with the roller painting the ground as he goes. Luigi got down, looked left and right and thought he was safe "Oh yeah! I'mma Luigi, number on- "then he was splatted by Joey.

"There goes one" he spoke. A chibi version of a mustached blooper is seen floating in the air, going back to the spawn point.

Steve and Toad were in another part of the area where 3 conveyor belts are very close to each other "Ok Steve, we gotta keep our heads down and moving if we don't want to be owned" Toad warned Steve, the blocky human doesn't seem to listen.

"Da da da da da" Steve began to sing loudly

"Shut up, Steve!" Toad was getting anxious, trying to get him to be quiet "We're gonna get murdered!"

Jessica, still on the platform heard the mushroom humanoid's yelling, turned her head to the source and see them both in the main area, she too was dazed "Are those the weird beings from yesterday? Well wish we can talk to them but we got splatting to do" She aimed at them, a long orange thin line is seen coming of the Splatterscope

Steve kept on singing, and Toad gave up on him "Well have fun getting splatted" He turned around and saw the line aiming at his head. "Ah son of a bi- "

He was splatted along with Steve. "Booyah! Double splat!" Jessica yelled. The chibi versions of themselves floated back to the spawn point. "Sniping is my specialty"

Once they've respawned again, Toad continued to yell at him "See Steve! This is why I told you to shut up!"

"Dadede da dededa da" Steve started to sing out loudly again.

Toad face palmed "Ugh…." Then he saw Luigi, trembling "Oh hey Luigi, come on we got to go out there again but…how do we transform?"

"Oh boy…" Luigi whined

Mario on the other hand was having fun. He began shooting like he's an expert but in reality he's just painting the walls. He then looked at the other side and saw how far it is. "Hmm…how do I turn into a blooper?" He asked himself, then he randomly bent down and turned into one and back again "Oh okie dokie" He chuckled a bit.

 **ONE MINUTE LEFT!**

The music changed indicting this match is about to end. "Oh no!" Mario yelped, he turned into a blooper and swam through the blue ink, getting rid of any orange he came across until he reached the other side of the map without being seen. He reached the other team's area and began to cover it up "I think we're-a going to win this one!" He said

He was later joined by the other three and helped him out. "Oh! Hey Mario!" Toad greeted which annoyed the plumber "What-a took you so long?" he demanded

"Blame Steve! He wouldn't shut up with his obnoxious singing!" Toad answered

"Don't worry it's-a always his fault!" Mario agreed with him

"You know how to-a turn into a blooper Mario?" Luigi wondered.

Then suddenly a mustached blooper leaped beside him and waved at him in slow-mo before going to the platform below.

Becky happened to be there as soon as Mario leaped from above, she examined him and recognize the clothes too _"It's him! The human! Dang, wish I would like to know more about him but we have to follow the rules"_ She transformed and sneaked up behind him. Mario was too busy boasting "Yahoo! It's-a Mario time!"

Becky then began firing her Neo Splash-o-Matic and splatted him hearing him groan in pain. She sees his mustached blooper form floating up high.

 **10…9…8…7…6….5…4…3…2…1**

When Mario respawned, he was pretty angry "You-a mother, slimy son of a-bi- "A whistle was blown before he can even say it.

 **GAME!**

Judd appeared out of nowhere and began totaling up the ink by both teams. The results were… he pointed a flag to the right and it was 43.4% to 56.6% which means the Mario team lost their first match.

We see them throw temper tantrums in frustration. They all earned about 3 ink points and they decided to not to continue. They all left the lobby with angry expressions written on their faces. Cassidy and SMG4 were silent as they walked up to them, they weren't sure whether to speak or not to speak.

"So…uh how did it go?" Cassidy asked with nervousness in her voice

"Well we did get splatted, sniped and smushed…so I say we did made it out somehow" Toad said

"And the results?" SMG4 joined in "And your clothes are blue"

"We-a lost…" Mario said in an indifferent tone.

"Lost? Boy that's not good…but hey you guys are just starting out no sweat" Cassidy tried to be optimistic "I remember losing my first match...I was pretty upset"

"Ha! You guys suck and it's my turn to go in with you guys" SMG4 smirked. Toad picked this opportunity to stay behind "You guys can go...I'll stay with Cassidy" he said

"Alright let's-a go!" Mario yelled again. The plumber trio and Steve ran back to the lobby tower.

"Ha! It's like they're asking to get owned" Toad commented

Cassidy looked him strangely "Didn't you just get owned a few minutes ago?" She raised her eyebrows

"No! I got 360 no-scoped, 180 degrees off the platform fakie!" Toad responded "There's a difference…I think"

"What?" The Inkling became very confused of what he said "I don't get that…is that a reference to something?"

The mushroom humanoid puts on a "really" face "You gonna learn some stuff from us Cassidy"

 **TURF WAR**

 **INK THE MOST TURF TO WIN!**

 **Location: Hammerhead Bridge**

One team of four purple colored Inklings are seen turning from squids to humanoids on their spawn point, carrying various weapons.

"Let's go!" One of them said

"Yeah, time to ink this place up!"

"I'm scared of heights…."

"Oh great"

On the other spawn area, there were 3 bloopers and 1 blocky squid resting in blue ink and they all transformed into humans. SMG4 freaked out, as he rubbed his hands on his body "Did I just- "

"Yep, it's-a weird but you'll get used to it" Mario answered

"It's still-a nasty Mario" Luigi said

SMG4 looked at his clothes, they're lime-green colored "Woah, when did my clothes changed color?" He tugged at his overalls

"That happens too" Luigi replied

 **READY….?**

 **GO!**

"Don't worry guys, we're gonna kick their asses!" SMG4 boasted

 **10 minutes later…**

They all left the lobby tower with infuriated faces. They lost the match.

"Dude, that-a was stupid!" The red plumber shouted "You saw those-a guys jumping from place to place like that? I call-a hacks!"

"Mario, they were turning into squids and they kept splatting you at the corners because you keep throwing bombs everywhere" said SMG4

"So? It worked with the-a Bomb-ombs!"

Toad and Cassidy happen to be in the plaza when they walked up to them. The mushroom humanoid snickered "Let me guess you losers lost huh?"

"Just keep on trying until you'll eventually get the hang of it, now wish I can stay but I have something to take care of so…bye guys" Cassidy sprinted off

"See ya" The whole crew said

They were left hanging with blank looks until Luigi broke the silence "You guys want to do-a Turf Wars again?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" SMG4 cheered. And they all rushed to the tower leaving behind one person each time then the next thing you know they all barely reached level 10 within 5 hours so they're back in the plaza again. The sun is beginning to set again, settling into the night.

"Okay you guys think we're "fresh" enough or what?" SMG4 asked

"Maybe, if we go to those stores over there we can find out if we are" Toad pointed at the Booyah Base

"About-a freaking time…I'mma tired" said Mario

"What are we standing around for, let's go! I'm getting sick of the damn music" The whole crew began to go towards to the Booyah Base

"Hey you humans!" A male Inkling voice called out to them. They stopped in their tracks and looked back.

There stood four Inklings, two males and two females looking at them. They're the same Inklings Mario, Luigi, SMG4, Steve and Toad all fought before in the Turf War but they hardly recognize them due to them all looking the same.

"Hello you squid things" SMG4 greeted, smiling

"Look bro, whatever happened in this place we didn't do it" Toad blurted out

"I think Steve-a did it" Mario smugged at his blocky friend who gave a derpy stare

"Whatever Mario" he spoke

Joey chuckled a bit "Nah, it's not that…it's that me and my friends are a little excited to talk to you" He looked back at his friends who all waved awkwardly

"Are they-a ok?" Luigi asked

"Excited? They look more scared than excited" said Toad

"Oh yeah they're fine...it's just that we haven't seen humans before because they're all gone but I hope you guys enjoy your stay here in Inkopolis" said Joey

"So how long you guys been here?" Kevin asked

"About a day I guess" SMG4 answered

"Really? It feels-a like we've been here for weeks!" Mario butted in

"Heck yeah it does" Toad agreed

"A day huh? I can already feel the fresh vibes coming off of you guys…been splatting it up in the Turf Wars and getting those Inklings huh?" Kevin wondered, having a smug on his face

"Took us like forever to do it but we got this" Toad assumed, looking confident as he crossed his tiny arms

"Oh yeah" Mario said

Jessica hesitated to try to speak up but she found it difficult, she gathered whatever confidence she has and talked "We didn't get a chance to talk you when you guys arrived here and everyone started to gather around"

Mario and Toad groaned mentally, appearing to be bothered by that event.

"Yeah, we also saw you guys leaving with some girl to that alleyway or whatever" Becky reminded them "What you guys think of Spyke? Shady right?"

The Mario crew all nodded their heads "yes".

They noticed the sun is almost gone at this point, the stars are beginning to shine one by one in the dark navy blue sky.

"Well whaddya know…it's getting kinda late" said Jessica

"We've gotta go guys" Becky chimed in

"Yep, gotta deuce man but hey it's been nice talking to ya…you guys seem pretty cool" Joey complimented

"We should get to know each other better…how about we meet up at Arowana Mall?" Becky suggested

"Arowana Mall?" SMG4 asked

"Yeah, we'll give you the directions" Becky began to write down the directions

"Yep, one of the best places to go shopping other than Booyah Base over there" Jessica explained

"Hmm ok we'll see if we can meet up at this "Arowana Mall…" SMG4 wasn't too sure about too

"Okay great!" Becky handed the directions to SMG4 "We'll see you guys tomorrow if you can make it"

"Thanks" He said

"No problem!"

"By the way…" Joey stated, walked up a bit closer to the gang "The name's Joey and that's Becky, Kevin and Jessica" He pointed to each of them

"Nice to meet you…I'm SMG4, this is Mario, Luigi, Steve and Toad"

"Hello" Mario and Luigi greeted

"Hiya!" Toad screeched

"Hey" said Steve

"Nice to meet ya too...but yeah we've gotta go see ya" Joey and the rest left in a hurry.

"Hmm they seem pretty ambitious…" said Toad "But anyway, let's go home I'm frigging tired"

"So that means…" SMG4 spoke

"Yes we're going to that "Boo Pace Base" whatever that place is called"

"Yes, let's-a go I'mma tired" Mario yawned

"Oh yeah" Luigi agreed

They began to leave Inkopolis and heading down the street towards Flounder Heights.

"I wonder what-a this "Arowana Mall" is-a going to be like?" Luigi wondered

"Probably full of-a salty squids" Mario answered

"Arowana Mall…more like marijuana mall" SMG4 insulted the name of the name which caused the others to start laughing.

"Ha! Nice one bro" Toad said

Then they arrived the apartment building to get some rest in their apartment. What they didn't realize the whole time is that some certain villains may be looking for them, especially a fat dragon turtle looking Koopa…and an alternate colored evil version of SMG4...

* * *

 **Well looks like the villians may pay Inkopolis a visit...if they know where's it at. Since Mario and the gang have not returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, they'll probably be concerned about it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, I apologize if it seems rushed to you.**

 **Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Squidding Around

Chapter 6

 **Hey guys another chapter! Before we start, sorry for the long wait again been really busy dealing with life like laziness, work and other things...so hopefully next chapter will be up later.**

 **Another thing is sadly I missed out on Team Fancy vs Team Costume Party but Fancy won the Splatfest so yay for them, therefore I'm waiting for the next one. Splatoon also received another update which means more weapons..not surprised. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom…**_

A large, wooden whale of a floating battleship with a sail that resembles a pirate ship with a head of a certain Koopa on front end of the ship is seen, gently sailing towards Peach's castle. Its appearance quite intimidated the creatures living below, they ran and screamed, running for shelter as the shadow from the ship engulfed an entire town filled with Toads and other nimble creatures.

"Bowser is here! Run!" One of them cried out

"He's going after the princess!"

On board, there is a couple of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys, Fuzzy Beetles, Bob-ombs, a few Wigglers and a Teletubby for some reason, your average typical minions serving under Bowser, a dragon turtle with a big green spiky shell on his back who's posture looms over the front end of the battleship setting his sights on the one and only Princess Peach and her castle. He hasn't seen or heard from Mario, Luigi, Steve, Toad or SMG4 for an entire day yesterday so he figured it's the perfect strike to do so.

He chuckled under his breath and it turned into evil laughter "Bwah ha ha! Soon, that Princess Peach will be soon be mine after I captured her for like the 2,546th time and finally get her to polish my shell!" He laughed his head off "Gwah ha ha!" A stray bee then suddenly flew into the Koopa's mouth and got caught in this throat causing him to hack and cough intensely "Ah! Swallowed a bee!" he continued coughing until it finally came buzzing out. "That was a close one…"

"Seriously man, how are you going to capture her this time you fat turtle?" Asked a plumber that looks like SMG4, but his overalls are black, quite the opposite to the white overalls SMG4 wears and he's the evil version as he works with the Koopa King. He looks quite unhappy.

"Shut your trap SMG3! I know a way to capture the princess with ease! Just you wait!"

"If you insist…if this fails we're blowing it up"

"Don't worry SMG3, it's the most perfect strategy I haven't thought of in years! It will be successful" He assumed

"Oh boy…" SMG3 rolled his eyes

The battleship hovered over the green, flowery fields near the castle. Bowser's smirk appeared on his wicked face. SMG3 gave an indifferent look knowing Bowser is probably to going to fail again as usual. The Koopa King rubbed his hands together "Now to put my plan into action…"

 **Inside the castle**

Toadsworth, the elderly mushroom humanoid walked out of a smelly room with an angry expression on his face, in his hands held a broom, a dustpan and a big bag of trash he dragged across the floor with. The stench of pasta was strong from the bag, thanks to Mario and his spaghetti eating habits but Steve couldn't be any worse.

"Hmpf! That's the last time I'm cleaning up after Mario! This job stinks…literally! I had it with that fat plumber! I'm going to have a little chat with him if he ever comes back! I'll-" Then there was a knock at the door which made him annoyed even more. Peach's lovely, soothing voice can be heard when she left her room "Toadsworth! Get the dang door!" she ordered

"Right away Princess!" Toadsworth answered, and forced himself to the door "It better not be one of Toad's pranks again…" he muttered under his breath

Outside, the koopa king was chuckling quietly to himself thinking the plan is going smoothly but the black overall plumber couldn't believe his stupidity. He looked very annoyed.

"Seriously Bowser? That's your perfect strategy? I should've came up with that instead of you" SMG3 complained

"Oh really, I don't see you come up with anything other than being a complete nuisance" Bowser retorted back "Besides does my plans always fail?"

"Uh, when you played that "Capture the Princess" mini-game?"

"That worked"

"Sending a huge Bullet Bill towards Mario in hopes of him getting blown up but instead got sent to our secret lair?"

"It sort of worked I mean…he came to us to make it more personal" Bowser answered

"That time you pretended to be Mario for a day and tried to eat some spaghetti and somehow almost got shot by the police?" SMG3 recalled

Bowser became silent, his lower lip lowered and then looked back at the door "Don't bring that up please" he said, remembering that awful day

Then the door swung open, and out came a pissed off Toadsworth "What?" he yelled, startling them both. "This better be worth it!"

"Uh…can we have the pretty princess? Pretty please?" Bowser grinned sheepishly. SMG3 face palmed _"Like's that ever going to work…"_ he reckoned, surprisingly the elderly mushroom guy bought it as he pondered for a brief moment

"Hmm…that'll be 85,000 coins" He offered

"What? You got to be kidding right?" Bowser was dumbfounded

"Nope, 85,000 coins will get you the princess guaranteed or if not too bad for you!"

"Can't we work this out? I'll get a fairy from another kingdom, a lifetime of shrooms or whatever you toad things eat!" SMG3 offered

"I don't want a fairy from another kingdom or the shrooms! I just want 85,000 coins or else" Toadsworth demanded

"Fine! We'll be right back with the coins" SMG3 assured as he and Bowser turned and pretended to leave. "Good" Toadsworth slammed the door shut and walked back to the main room of the castle, Peach happened to be there with a confused look on her face "Who was that Toadsworth?" she wondered

"Hmmph, just a fat turtle and a plumber with black overalls stopping by" He said, walking past the princess

"Okay the- wait...wait a fat turtle and a plumber with black overalls?" Peach asked "Uh oh"

Then an air horn suddenly blared out in a fast tempo, the front door was smashed in and went flying, Bowser rampaged through the hall, Toadsworth and Peach screamed, then they died down when Bowser stopped right in front of them.

"What's up?" Bowser greeted, then look back at the front door which is not there anymore "Sorry about the door heh" SMG3 face palmed in shame, sliding his hand down over his face.

 **One hour later….**

"What?! Whaddya mean they're gone?!" Bowser roared "Where the heck did the shroom eating fatso brothers, that dumb mushroom guy and that blocky freak go then?" He was very enraged, letting out some steam from his nostrils

"We don't know Bowser, that's what we want to know" Toadsworth explained, trying to calm Bowser down but this made him more angry

"This is a waste of my time!"

"Wait, aren't you gonna get the princess?" SMG3 reminded him

"I was but…I want to find Mario and those dumb friends of his first!" Bowser sounded unsure about it "This seems too easy"

"Well this is too easy Bowser, whaddya say we go find them? SMG3 suggested, almost mocking him

"Last thing I heard about them is that they're supposedly going to Koopa Park, to go see a pig race" Toadsworth recalled them talking about it nonstop

"Well guess what old timer? You're coming with us to help find them!" Bowser demanded, stomping his foot to ground, shaking the castle.

"Yeah! As if!" Then the elder Toad remembered all the moments of Peach being a brat towards him which was yesterday causing him to change his mind quickly, this is the perfect to take a break from her commands "On second thought, yeah let's go" He agreed

This shocked Peach "Wait what? What am I supposed to do?" She asked. The guys all glanced at each other and then at her

"What?" She asked

* * *

Next thing you know, they're outside and Peach is seen on Bowser's airship at the front end of the ship "Well Peach you're the captain of my ship for now! I'll be back later and you better not color it pink or put flowers on it!" The Koopa King shouted.

They see the airship turning around and headed off somewhere "Sooooo where exactly is the airship going Bowser?" Toadsworth wanted to know

"I don't know to be honest, probably the Sprixie Kingdom or something but that's not important! We have a mission to do!" Bowser roared "So where is Koopa Park, old Toad?"

"It's far away from here, so I'm guessing they took that blue pipe over there?" Toadsworth said in a way that sounded like a question "I can't remember which one" They see an unusual tall blue pipe much than the green one next to it. How in the world did they did not see that when they arrived here? Why is it even there in the first place?

"Are you sure its not the green one?" Bowser asked the elder Toad

"Yes, its not the green one..it leads to Mushroom Amusement Park" Toadsworth answered firmly

"Bowser, I doubt you can fit in there" The blue-black plumber teased

"Shut up, SMG3"

"Let's get a move on shall we?" Toadsworth was impatient. He and SMG3 ran to the blue pipe and hopped in it, followed by Bowser who surprisngly can fit.

As soon as they disappeared, another Toad wearing nerdy glasses happen to witness the whole thing as he was hiding in a bush. Out of curiosity, he decided to follow them to see where this pipe leads to, and he hopped in it as well.

* * *

 **Flounder Heights**

"There's nothing on TV tonight, just a bunch of lame shows" Toad kept surfing through the channels on the plasma TV "Hell, even the stupid shows Mario watches are more interesting than this"

The Mario brothers are asleep at this time. SMG4 and Steve are chilling in their apartment and Toad wanted to stay up late because he felt like staying up. He sighed, slumping in the couch. He can hear some murmuring, talking and laughing from the Inklings either from next door or the hallway, they are pretty active at night like they are during the day. The lights from other buildings are visible from the window, seeing shadows of the squid kids.

Seeing how young looking they are made Toad think...just how old are they? One of the questions that he and the rest neglect to think or ask about, seeing them splattering each other in the Turf Wars. How old are the Squid Sisters? He thinks they are the same age as everyone else. Also, will Peach care about him not coming back for a day?

Probably not, there a bunch of other Toads as her servants. A knock on his door made him snap out of his thoughts.

"What do they want now?" Toad grumbled to himself, walked to the door and open the door by hopping "Who wants to ge- ohhh" He looked up and see a familiar face...Cassidy. She is wearing Cherry punk boots, checkered shirt, glasses and still has the pointy headgear, her tentacles are now dark purple. "Hey" She greeted

"Hey" Toad replied back

"Are you the only one awake?" She wondered

"Yep, the fatso Brothers are sleeping...so what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Well um...I heard you guys have gotten much better at Turf Wars and gotten fresher than before, so I want to get these weapons for you and your human friends" She backed up, and brought in boxes in various sizes which Toad was astonished

"Woah, what kind of weapons are these?" Toad became slightly eager, keeping his eyes on the boxes which made Cassidy giggle a bit "Wait until morning, Toad you don't want to ruin the surprise..let's just say they're a lot better than the weapons Sheldon gave you"

"Well thanks, Cassidy" Toad said

"No problem...when I get back I will explain Ranked Battles, well I gotta go...see ya later" She said, and with that she closed the door.

"Ranked Battles huh? Wonder what's that like...? Eh, back to the shows" Toad went back to the couch and continue binge watching TV. _"Wonder what weapons we got? Guess we'll find out later"_  


* * *

 **End of chapter! Looks like Bowser, SMG3 and even Toadsworth are looking for them, who's the nerdy looking Toad following them? Find out in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 **Team Marie has won the final Splatfest! Marie is now the supreme Squid Sister! Well guys, thats the end of it...however just because Splatfests are over doesn't mean Splatoon is over too, online multiplayer will still continue! And so will this story! I hope the sequel on the Nintendo NX will be as awesome and fresh as the original!**

 **On the other hand, I see this crossover story now has 1k+ views and more than 5 followers/favorites! Glad you guys are interested in reading this and supporting it...it means a lot to me! More chapters will come hopefully soon! I know this isn't the best one but hey...least I tried.**

 **Anyway...here's chapter 7**

* * *

The following morning...

Toad is passed out on the couch with heavy drools coming out of his mouth while the TV is still on, showing the announcements from the Squid Sisters but instead of announcing the Turf War and Ranked Battle Stages...they decided to announce other news first. It does the usual transitions as Callie and Marie talked.

"Good morning, Inkopolis!" Callie shouted, while flashing her sharp teeth "Hold onto to your tentacles!"

"It's Inkopolis news time!" Marie followed in

"Before we announce the stages for Turf Wars and Ranked Battles...we have some other news for today!" said Callie

"Yup" said Marie "Starting off... here's the weather for this week"

It shows a forecast showing the weather Wednesday through Sunday plus Monday and Tuesday of next week, some are sunny, one overcast and two are partly cloudy.

"Looks pretty decent for Turf Wars and Ranked battles...expect for Saturday with overcast" Callie sounds un-amused at that part

"Hope we don't get gloomy on that day and it doesn't pour down rain either" Marie assured

"Like that big rainstorm we had a while back?" Callie recalled that day

"Yeah Callie...just like the big rainstorm that almost destroyed everything" Marie replied

"On the other hand, Splatoon Go is very popular with the Inklings!"

"Become an awesome trainer with this app as you go around and catch weird virtual sea monsters! Callie and I are having a lot of fun with this!" Marie smirked

"I caught over 60 sea creatures!" Callie exclaimed "My strongest is 637 SP and I'm level 12!"

"Pfft really Callie? I caught over 80 and my strongest is 900 SP, plus I took over 2 gyms" Marie boasted, smirking at her "Annnd I'm level 16"

"Just you wait Marie...I will take over your gym because Team Instinct for the win!" The pink Squid Sister raised her fist into the air

"Nah, Team Mystic is better...hope Team Valor doesn't take over anytime soon"

"So if you want to take a break from Turf War and Ranked Battles...then this app is for you! Now available on your Squidphone" said Callie

"But please be careful and stay safe while you're playing" Marie warned, looking at Callie

Callie gulped and smiled nervously "Yeah what she said"

The scene transition again after they announced today's stages. "Until next time..."

"Stay fresh!" Callie and Marie both posed their usual pose and the show ended, showing other TV programs.

At this point, Toad yawned and started to wake up. He stretched his arms, popping his joints and smacking his lips "What time is it?" He looked at the digital clock on the the night stand table that read " _ **9:30"**_. He sat up and inched himself to the edge of the couch "Man...how late did I stay up last ni-oh" He was cut short when he saw the boxes that Cassidy brought in last night.

"That...hmm wonder which one is mine" He sees a box much smaller than the other ones, right underneath him. It's his apparently. He grabbed it, ripped off the tape, opened it and dug his stubby hands into the little foamy peanuts and took out a rather colorful weapon. "Woah this is cool" He commented. It was raspberry-colored, with aqua teal parts and a yellow tank on it and it's just the right size for him.

"And its stylish too" He began to examine the look of the weapon and noticed a little gold logo with a face on it, but he ignored it and continued looking at the colorfulness and the style of it. Yep, its way better than the dumb Splattershot Jr. The thought of the Mario Bros, SMG4 and Steve came into his head and smiled "Can't wait to show the other losers this" He spoke to him

"Show me-a what Toad...woah!" Mario yelped, taking a step back as soon he laid eyes on the berry colored weapon welded by Toad "Bro, where did-a you get that?" then he see the boxes "Where did the-a boxes come from? Did you went box diving again?" He asked firmly, eyes narrowing.

"No but Mario, quick get the others!"

 ** _30 minutes later..._**

Everyone is in the living room of the Mario Bros apartment and looking at the new weapons they each received. Mario has the Krak-On Splat Roller, Luigi has the Aerospray MG, SMG4 has the Jet Squelcher and Steve has the...Heavy Splatling which caused everyone to become jealous and groaned in unison almost immediately.

"Ahh what? Why does Steve get the big ass weapon?" SMG4 complained. Steve lifted the minigun with ease and aim at his friends

"Because I'm special" Steve responded as he stares at them

"What the hell is-a this? What am I gonna do with-a paint roller?" Mario looks slightly grumpy, looking at his weapon

"You can paint the town red with that! Not if there's any red paint I believe..." Toad answered him

"This weapon looks-a pretty cool I say" Luigi examined the shiny, silver weapon clenched in his hands

"Well at least this weapon looks pretty good" said SMG4

"So what are we going to do today? We gotta splat some kids up or what?" Toad wondered. Everyone began to ponder for a moment until Luigi perked up

"Say...didnt-a those Inkling squid kids say they want us to hang out with-a them?" He reminded them of yesterday when they approached them

"Oh yeah those squid kids...they wanted us to go to a place called...what was it?" Toad couldnt remember the name

"Marijuana mall?" SMG4 snickered

"Yeah that's the name!" Toad agreed, which made everyone laugh again "I think for now let's not go Turf Warring today" The group nodded their heads in agreement

"So that-a means we're going to the mall right?" Luigi inquired

"Duh you green fatso, of course we're going to the mall!" SMG4 stated

"But I won't buy anything for you losers" Toad added in

"That's-a fine with me! Let's-a go!" Mario rushed to the door and went out into the hallway. Then he returned in a few seconds realizing they're not following him. The group all looked at him with a bored expression, judging the red plumber. Mario grins a sheepish grin "Oh right, we don't know where is it huh?"

"No we don't Mario" Toad replied "Where's the directions that the Inkling girl written down?" They all starting searching in their pockets and found nothing. "Found it" Steve spoke up holding a piece of paper on his blocky hand

"Sweet, here we go!" Luigi shouted. They all cheered, then they went down the hall passing by some Inklings who happily greeted them until they went inside an elevator. As soon as it arrived and opened the doors, the group gather up inside and hit the down button. Music automatically started to play which happen to be playing the elevator version of _"Bomb Rush Blush"._

They were dead silent as they were going down to the first floor of the hotel, looking around and such. All you can hear is the bumping and the low droning hum as its descending. "Well guys this will be awesome as crap" Toad blurted out

"Hope so..."

"Pretty much"

"Nothing bad is-a gonna happen right?"

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

"Dude, where the hell are we? There's nothing but a bunch of floating platforms and rocks" SMG3 looked around, seeing the large mountain formation of octopus-shaped rocks, waterfalls and weird floating platforms that appears to be very old for this time like radio towers and broken pieces of buildings and such.

Toadsworth was busy looking at the huge rock that's shaped like an octopus and then at the platforms, commenting about them "Marvelous! Is this some sort of lost civilization remains?" SMG3 shrugged "Most likely" The ground began to rumble slightly.

"So Toadsworth is this where the morons went too?" Bowser butted in, stepping in and observed the surroundings "Seems pretty empty to me"

"I guess so...and is that a teapot kettle?"

"A teapot kettle?"

They all looked behind and they were see a gray bridge and then they looked up...there's a teapot kettle that looks sorta impossible to enter. Then they see 3 more nearby which made them even more confused. "So where exactly are we?" Bowser demanded "This place is so freaking weird!"

"You sure we're not in the wrong place you old geezer?" SMG3 questioned with a hint of irritation, with Toadsworth looking at him angrily

"Hey! Watch your tone with me young lady! Like i said, I'm pretty sure the Mario Bros, Toad and the other two are bound to be here in this world! I'm sure of it!" He looked very confident as he finished "But I have no clue what location we're in"

"Why you're in Octo Valley of course!" An old, hoarse voice ranged out. Toadsworth, SMG3 and Bowser directed their attention of the source...there stood a very old-looking Inking wearing a tattered,old rag with medals on it, has a white beard, big googly eyes, wearing a blue hat and has a cane in his hand, and brown footwear with his toes visible. They all looked at him strangely and they see the similar age between him and Toadsworth. "Wow, this guy is just as old as you are" said Bowser

"Don't mind him...say who are you good sir?" Toadsworth asked

"I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, veteran war hero and watcher of Octo Valley! Nice to meet ya lads...I've never seen some strange creatures before" He said

"Neither have we..."

"So what are you suppose to be exactly?" Bowser implied. Cuttlefish cleared his throat.

"I am what you call an Inkling...I've been in this place for a long, long time" He declared "For about over 100 years or so and you there" He pointed at Toadsworth "Glad to see I'm not the only elder around here"

"If you insist, Mr. Cuttlefish" Toadsworth replied

"Now if you don't mind me...who are you fellers and where did you come from?" Cuttlefish wondered, staring hard at them. "You're not one of those Octojerks are ya?"

"Allow me...I'm Toadsworth, this blue plumber here is SMG3 and this morbidly mean turtle is Bowser" The elderly shroom spoke. Bowser glared at him, grunting.

"Nice to meet ya lads"

"Hate to rush to this old man but do you know we get outta here?" SMG3 asked impatiently

"Pipe down, you blue fatso...now Mr. Cuttlefish you mentioned you were a veteran war hero?"

"Yes I was...let me tell you the story of how I became a hero" The elderly Inkling started "It all started with a war called the Great Turf War..." the plumber and the Koopa King both groaned "I was a young man and these vicious beings were known as the Octorians fought against us Inklings for territory and one da-"

"Can we get to the part of where the exit is?" Bowser rudely interrupted. Cuttlefish sighed "If you're that in a hurry, the exit's over there" He pointed with his cane at the a teapot kettle. "Don't mind the shack and the snowglobe over there" They see a giant snowglobe with a mean looking octopus inside, DJ Octavio. He was shocked to see different creatures "What are you sluggers lookin' at?" He yelled

"Don't pay attention to him...he's just grumpy"

"If you say so, Cutfish...thanks for the direction and we're not those Octo...things you said" Bowser thanked him and they all went to the exit, lifting the lid and jumping in one by one which the Koopa has slight trouble going through.

"Weird creatures indeed..." Cuttlefish commented "Not as weird as your face!" Octavio insulted. The Inkling turned around, facing him and was a silent for a moment.

"Shut up"

"Hello mister!" A cheery, young nerdy voice called out. When they turned to see who it was...they see a Toad wearing glasses "Where am I?"

"The wind...is blowing" Cuttlefish muttered under his breath. Another weird creature. "To this ugly thing"

* * *

 **Looks like there's gonna be trouble...**

 **Stay fresh, my readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Author's notes:**

 **Not a alot to say here...but I may write a rewritten version of this story but it will be different than this one. I have more more stories planned out too. So speaking of NX last chapter, I think this supposed hybrid/handheld console will be pretty dang awesome since there's going to be a new Sonic game for it in 2017. I look forward to that plus the next installments of Splatoon, Super Mario, Super Smash Bros, etc. But if they end up being ports from the Wii U...I guess I'll be fine with that too.**

 **Anyway here's chapter 8!**

* * *

 _ **At Arowana Mall…**_

The heroes are standing in Riptide Plaza, where hundreds on Inklings and other various sea creatures are walking, riding bikes, talking, hanging out or playing Splatoon Go. There were different little shops around but the biggest one of all is Arowana Mall right in front of their faces, with its huge letters on the front with some Inkling letters that looks similar to Japanese under the big letters. Guess not all Inklings speak and understand English. There is a fountain spewing out different colors of ink and there's with a park nearby with more Inklings relaxing under the trees.

The residents are swarming in and out of the mall like ants. They all stood there agape at the sight, but the question is…where are the Inklings they spoke to yesterday? They've been searching around the area and couldn't find them anywhere.

"I'm guessing this is the right place to be?" Toad scanned around, looking unsure

"Most-a likely…we followed the-a directions" said Mario

"So, where are the squid kids that said they wanted us to go here?" SMG4 wondered "I'm betting they're inside already"

"Mama mia..." Luigi muttered

"Maybe, let's go inside and try to find them" Steve suggested

"How we know it's them though?"

"Simple, they'll just-a yell our names" Luigi answered "Let's-a go inside"

They all agreed and went to the entrance, crossing the street with one of them almost getting ran over but they made it, the huge sliding glass door swooshed open giving them access. Inside, was very astounding. They were tons and tons of stores inside selling various things, a larger version of an ink fountain with jellyfish sitting at the concrete edges, graffiti on the walls, glass walls and pretty much everywhere, same goes for the decorations hanging from the ceiling.

Some weird music is also booming through the speakers, sounds like the one plays in the plaza but more...complex. And its packed, this will make finding Joey and his friends more difficult, the group groaned again.

"Great! We're never going to-a find them at this rate!" Mario hollered

"This will take forever..." Toad facepalmed

"How about we ask around?" SMG4 wondered "Surely, these other Inklings will know about um...Joey and his friends" He had to rack his brain to remember

"Okay so what do we know about him and his friends?" Luigi interrogated

"I think there are three others with him...one guy and the other two are girls" Toad stated

"That settles it then, we need to find-a two guys and two girls hanging out-a together" Mario acknowledged

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's get a move on!" Toad declared and began walking away with the others immediately tracking him. "That's the most obnoxious Toad I've ever seen..." Steve grumbled

The other sea creatures acknowledged their existence as they paraded through the crowd...some waved, greeted, smiled while others just scoffed at them just because they're humans but the group didn't pay any attention to them. They just flashed smiles at them to internally kill them. "Just smile and wave guys...smile and wave" Toad said. Eventually they've reached the spewing ink fountain and sat on the concrete edges.

"There you guys are!" A familiar voice called out to them. The Mario group looked up in front of them as they heard footsteps and sloshing sounds, they see 4 Inklings squids turned from squid to a kid, it was indeed Joey and his friends, wearing the same outfits the last time they saw them. "Hey guys! What's up?" Joey greeted them

"Sorry we're a bit late...Jessie over here overslept" said Becky, gazing at her friend who looks slightly tired

"It's-a fine, this place is pretty awesome" Mario claimed

"It's Arowana Mall for ya, pretty huge huh?" asked Kevin

The gang nodded their heads "yes" without hesitation. "Since apparently, its your first time here let us show you guys around" Becky inisisted "Come on, follow us" The four Inklings began to tour them around. "Oh by the way, if you see splat of ink on windows...that's because this place is also a Turf War stage" said Jessica. This puzzled the group. How can they ink up a place like this?

"They shoot ink around the place where people go shopping? Sounds a bit scary..." SMG4 informed

"But no worries, there's a courtyard outside exclusively for Turf Wars so no other sea creatures cant be bothered by it" Joey assured "That way, no one gets hurt...except for the others playing the Turf"

"Glad we're able to hang out with you guys" Becky smiled. The gang smiled back "Hey no problem!" Mario said.

"Here let's show you guys the clothes section..." They walked into Jelly Fresh Topic

After some time passed, they were all done touring and decided to eat some lunch in a huge food court at a round table. The food court is rather the size of a large house, with many different vendors offering different types of food. They ordered some squid burgers, salads, fries, drinks and a few hotdogs. The Inklings and the Mario crew sat down on the chairs randomly and they were munching away. "So tell us Mario..." Becky began "What its like living in the Mushroom Kingdom? We heard the news about you from the Squid Sisters"

"Well...first off" Mario started, then clearing his throat "It's-a pretty relaxing place where me, my brother and my other friends live in a castle"

"A castle? That sounds pretty rad" Kevin commented

"With a princess"

"Wait a princess? No way...what was she like?" Jessica wondered "Is she beautiful and elegant?"

Luigi answered this time "Yes she is, but-a lately she's been rather up and down"

"I see...heh the Squid Sisters are like that too since they're hosting news and performing in Splatfests and what not" said Kevin

"We don't have Splatfests anymore ever since the Callie vs Marie one" Joey reminded them

"It was intense as heck" Jessica added in

"What is this Splatfest?" Toad asked "Is it some kind of party?"

"Well it is basically, there's themes we had to pick out too like hotdogs vs marshmallows or going hiking vs have a space adventure, you get the picture" Kevin explained "All battles are Turf Wars too"

"By the time its over, we get Super Sea Snails depending on our performance as a reward...but now Judd gives them out" Jessica finished for him. The Mario crew seems interested. "That's sounds pretty fun actually" Toad claimed "How about spaghetti vs muffins Mario?" He looked at the red plumber who raised an eyebrow "That sounds like-a challenge" he said

"Wait wait no Toad, how about... spaghetti vs burritos?" SMG4 suggested. They all went quiet for a minute, like if he told a really bad joke and waiting for someone to laugh or respond.

"Nah, maybe later" Toad said "Anyways, not only do we relax we also do go-kart racing, partying, tennis, basketball, other kinds of sports and a bunch of other things to do"

"That's pretty awesome" Becky spoke "We like to give that a try of those activities you mentioned sometime"

"Yeah we can...one day"

"So speaking of Squid Sisters...my friends and I got to meet them in person" said SMG4. Joey, Kevin, Becky and Jessica were in shock, they've never got to meet them in person, not even in Splatfests cause they were busy splatting it up or dancing in the plaza. "What? You guys are so lucky!" Becky squealed

"They're the coolest idols ever!" Jessica shouted

"Man...that's a bummer we didnt we get to meet them..." The boys became very grumpy, almost jealous-like

The Inklings took a look at Steve. The way he looks just bizarre the hell outta them, They now have a chance to talk to him since he's right there in front of them.

"So uh...Steve right? What's your story?" Becky continued "You look like a fish out of water"

"Oh him? He is a long story but we'll-a tell the short version" Luigi stated.

* * *

 **Back at Inkopolis**

"Uh Marie? Looks like more weird creatures showed up" Callie announced, looking through the window and seeing Bowser, SMG3 and Toadsworth standing in the middle of the plaza surrounded by some Inklings showing interest. She examined SMG3 and Toadsworth and see how similar they look compared to SMG4 and Toad. "Its not one of the Octorians either!"

"For the love of squids Callie I-holy carp! Who are they?" Marie was all she can manage to say when she gazed out of the window for a brief moment "Whats with these creatures showing up?" She demanded

"That guy in the black and blue clothes looks like the other one wearing white overalls and the Mario Brothers" said Callie

"Get a load of him! He looks as old as Gramps!" Marie exclaimed, seeing Toadsworth "And I have no clue, what THAT is" She pointed at the Koopa King. They began pondering for a mere few seconds until Callie remembered a while back.

"Ooh! Ooh! Maybe it's Godzilla! You know from that movie!" she recalled, which she received a perplexed look from Marie "Wait what?"

"We watched that last Sunday?" She continued "It was on TV"

"Really Callie, that cheesy movie? But come to think of it, he does look a little bit of Godzilla..." She puts her hand under her chin. "But a miniature version of him"

"Should we get Agent 3 to investigate this?" Callie suggested.

"She's down there right now actually" Marie pointed at Cassidy, standing in front of Bowser, SMG3 and Toadsworth talking to them. "Let's hope nothing terrible happens..."

Cassidy happened to walk up to them when they showed up earlier and she was spotted instantly. Their presence has stirred up quite the attention around the plaza. "Hey you, the one with the pointy cones" SMG3 called out "Have you seen anyone that looks like me? Or him?" He pointed at Toadsworth. Cassidy examined all of three of them one by one "Well yeah actually, I don't know where they went" She answered

"See told you two we're in the right place and you didn't believe me" Toadsworth bragged

"Alright, alright shut your trap old man" Bowser shushed him "You got us on this one"

Cassidy crossed her arms and put on a mean look "So who are you and how did you get here?" This caused Bowser to laugh a bit

"Well if you insist, the names Bowser, this old bag is Toadsworth and that other moron is SMG3" Bowser introduced themselves

"And we came from that manhole way over there...some old guy with a cap showed us the exit I think his name was Cuttlefish or something like that" SMG3 replied. Cassidy became astonished and so was the Squid Sisters. "Cuttlefish?" She whispered. Some of the other Inklings suddenly formed a crowd around them wondering what's going on. The group became a little too uneasy about it. Their eyes and their tentacles are one of them. "What in the world?" Toadsworth yelped

"Hey tell your friends to back up!" SMG3 demanded.

"Oh dear..." Toadsworth can feel Bowser's is about to unleash one of his roars to scare them away but he seems to delay it. The jellyfish creatures later joined in the crowd making it more uneasy for them. "Can you guys give them some space?" Cassidy ordered but they didn't listen, they were too interested in them, especially Bowser bombarding him with questions.

"What are you? Some kind of land mutant?"

"Are those horns real?"

"Can I touch your tail and spikes?"

Someone then grabbed Cassidy by her shirt, reeled her in and kicked her out of the crowd, she stumbled out of it almost "Hey!" She shouted "Jerks!" More Inklings are surrounding them closer like a pack of sardines. "Oh man what should I do?" She started to get a little panicky, this is worse than dealing with the Octorians. "This is not good..."

In the studio, Callie and Marie noticed how much she's freaking out, she hasn't done that since when she first started trying out being an Agent to bring war to the Octorians. "Oh man, Agent 3 is freaking out again..Marie we need to do something"

"Alright alright I'm calling her right now" Marie got one of her headsets and called Cassidy. "Come on, come on..."

Cassidy hear the ringing in her headset, making her to go to the closed down cafe and answer the call "Hello, this is Agent 3 answering" She spoke in a way to make sure no one hears her but her voice is a bit shaky "Agent 3! Are you ok? We saw you panicking"

"Yes I'm fine, I think that Bowser guy is going to lose it"

"Alright stay calm, try to get the Inklngs away from them" As she soon as she said it, that's when Bowser started to bellow loudly, rumbling buildings. The squid kids immediately screamed and ran away from them. Judd woke up from his sleep, saw the Inklings running away and went back to sleep. "Yep, he lost it" Bowser stomped forward, to the middle of the plaza and roared again, with fire emerging from his mouth.

"Holy hell...Callie, it's Godzilla" Marie whispered with a frightened expression

"What did I tell you? We need to send out an emergency broadcast" Callie assumed "We need to protect Inkopolis!"

"Fine, whatever it takes to keep everyone safe" Marie agreed

* * *

 **Back at the mall...**

"Sounds like you have a very interesting world Steve...I can't believe you're the only human in that world surviving against monsters" said Jessica, before taking a sip of her drink

"Yeah I know" Steve assumed

"Don't you ever feel alone back at home?" Becky asked

"He was...till we went there" SMG4 "And Mario pretty much screwed up everything"

"Hey, I wanted to-a do something fun! Not look at blocks all day" The red plumber claimed

Suddenly the channel changed on a huge flat screen TV, hanging on a wall is viewable by everyone in the food court. It showed the Squid Sister's logo on the screen which baffled everyone, then they showed up looking frightened

"Hold onto to your tentacles..." Callie started

"It's Inkopolis News time!" Marie followed

Then it showed **"EMERGENCY"** on the top screen, they know it can't be good. "Inklings we have an emergency going on in Inkopolis!" Callie shouted

"There's a big monster in the plaza, roaring and scaring the citizens! It might be Godzilla!"

Then a loud bellowing roar is heard from the speakers. Mario and the crew recognized that sound anywhere as they stood up out of their chairs and so did the others.

"If anybody can come and help deal with this beast...that would be great" said Marie

"Please anybody!" Callie yelled

Then it flashed the logo again.

"Until then..."

"Stay fresh!"

Then it ended, the entire sea creatures in the food court were on edge and afraid at this point. "I'm not gonna sit here and let some monster try to destroy our city!" Joey cried out

"Yeah let's take care of it!" Kevin shouted

"Well come on! Let's go before it's too late!" Becky yelled, then she gasped. She noticed that the Mario crew were gone "Where's Mario and his friends?" Joey, Kevin and Jessica looked and gasped also "Where did they go?"

"I'm guessing back to Inkopolis! Come on, let's get kraken!" They all transformed into squids and swam away.

* * *

"Uh Bowser, scaring away those poor squid creatures doesn't get us anywhere y'know!" Toadsworth acknowledged. This enraged the Koopa "I don't care! They were getting annoying! I just want to find Mario and his dumb friends and beat the crap outta them!" he bellowed

"This is why we can't ever have nice things!" SMG3 reminded him

Cassidy, on the other hand hid behind one of the pillars and eavesdropped in hope of getting out of his way. She remained shaken while whispering "It's not an Octorian...it's not an Octorian" to herself. All of the Inklings went into hiding, except for Judd...he's still sleeping on the pedestal. Lazy fat cat.

"If none of you are willing to cooperate...I will claim this city mine!" Bowser, started walking towards to the tower. "Where is Mario?"

"Hello! It's-a me, Mario!" That voice is none than...Bowser, SMG3 and Toadsworth turned around and saw Mario, Luigi, Toad, SMG4, and Steve standing proudly in front of them. "Huh? Mario!" Bowser shouted

"Bowser?!" They all said in unison

"SMG4 what a pleasant surprise to see ya" SMG3 smirked evilly

"SMG3..." The blue-white plumber scowled

"Oh god it's Toadsworth" Toad facepalmed again

"You in trouble boy!" He said

"What are you-a doing here, ya fat turtle?" Mario demanded, angrily

"We're here to kick your asses, ya mustachioed punk!" Bowser retorted back "We came to here to this weird ass world to do so!"

"And for making me clean up your disgusting messes!" Toadsworth added in

"Oh yeah! Bring it on, Koopa face bring it on!" Toad bragged, throwing his fists into the air "We're gonna kick your asses first!"

"Let's dance!"

"So be it..."

The Mario cast began to stare down at each other in the eyes, like a draw duel of the West. With a posture, that looks like they will a sudden movement. It was all dead silent. Everyone became really anxious.

An ultimate showdown may have began...it went on like this for 4 minutes but out of the blue, a shrieky voice that sounds like Toad is heard from above. They started to see who is making that sound, another Toad wearing glasses is on the tower but he appears to have...a snowglobe with DJ Octavio inside. All of the Inklings, including Callie and Marie became very afraid.

"Is that Octavio?" Cassidy squeaking, through her lips. She gulped

"Who wants an octopus?" The Toad offered

Things are about to get really ugly from here.

* * *

 **DJ Octavio in Inkopolis? Bet you didn't see that coming huh? If Octolings were there, why not him? Anyway, things might get ugly from here.**

 **Stay tuned and fresh!**


End file.
